Child of Peace
by LittleFirefly44
Summary: A new girl, who is frightened will join the digidestined kids to help save the digital world. Does she have the will to do it? Please R and R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

_**Child of Peace**_

Prologue

It has been a year since Apocalymon was defeated. A new threat has emerged in the digiworld. The digidestined are going to be called back to defeat this new threat. A new child, whom the digiworld now depends on, will also be accompanying them on this new mission and adventure to save the digiworld. But does she have the strength and will to do it? Only time will tell.

New child: Becca Yakata

Age: 12 years, same as Tai, Matt and Sora

Appearance: shoulder-length chestnut-brown hair, sea-blue eyes, often wears purple headband with a yellow diamond in the middle

Hobbies: writing novels, video games, swimming

Crest: Peace-combats the dark digimon to help them to become good again

Digimon: Silverymon, also known as Silver is a silver fox-type digimon of the vaccine type. He and his twin brother, Silverymon of the data type were newly created with help from Gennai and his friends. They were created as a new type of digimon: imperial. Imperial digimon are stronger than a mega. Silver has four tails allowing him to fly, and several light rings which shine forth a bright light (different from Kari's crest). Silver's attacks are: Silvery Healing (heals most kinds of ailments), Silvery Rainbow Illusion (makes enemies confused and disoriented), Silver Change Link (transforms into almost anyone or anything for a temporary period of time), Silvery Rainbow Ribbons (many ribbons attack and paralyze his enemies), and Silvery Magna Dust (hardest attack to perform and destroys an enemy, turning them into data dust). The light rings on his body have other uses as well. Silver is looked up to by other digimon who hold him in high regard for his authority.


	2. 1: Becca Comes Into the Picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Chapter One: Becca comes into the Picture

Gennai's Perspective

An image came up on the screen. It was of a young girl, named Becca Yakata, only twelve years old. She was the same age as a few of the original digidestined: Tai, Matt, and Sora.

I heard the door creak open, and the sound of paws stepping lightly on the floor. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was my newest buddy and the sole protector of the eastern digital world, Silverymon. Silverymon is an imperial digimon (much stronger than a mega) in the form of a silver fox-type digimon, with several light rings all over his body and four tails, allowing him to fly, swim underwater, and jump high in the air. He likes to be called Silver, though, because of his position of authority.

"Silver, I am pleased you came, and on time, too."

"I came as soon as I heard, Gennai."

"Were you briefed when the message arrived?"

"I was told the basics."

"Do you know who this girl is? She is Becca Yakata, the newest digidestined child. Becca is quite timid and afraid on the outside. On the inside, she possesses an inner strength that surpasses many. Don't let her fool you. She has the ability to eliminate this new threat. She hates fighting, and with your help and the aid of the Chosen Children, she will be able to bring the digiworld back in peace and harmony. Here are her digivice, tag and crest."

I gave the digivice, tag and crest to Silver. He took them with his right front paw and used his tails to fly. Silver gazed at Becca for a moment.

"It will be an honour working with her," Silver replied.

With that, he left.

Silver's Perspective

The sun was rising in the distance. It cast shimmering sparkles on the lake below. A few digimon began to stir and went down to the lake to catch some fish for breakfast.

While they were eating, I swooped down low and hovered in the air in front of them. They looked up.

"Everyone, listen up," I ordered.

All of them stopped eating and paid attention.

"Gather together the digimon of the Chosen Children. I have an important matter to discuss with them."

All of them took their half-eaten breakfast with them and ran off to find the eight digimon of the Chosen Children.

Becca's Perspective

The water looked cool and inviting. I jumped in, making a big splash. The swimming instructor told us to do a couple laps, followed by some work in the deep end and off the diving board, and a race at the end. I didn't mind the diving board so much and I enjoyed doing laps and work in the deep end. It was the race that bothered me. All the other kids got very competitive. Their only goal was to win. Forget about working together or helping one another.

At the end of the lesson, I got out of the pool and grabbed my kitty towel, wrapping it around my body and swimsuit, which was dripping wet. I headed into the change room to get dressed.

A cool wind blew through the air, rustling the grass. A white convertible pulled up. It was my older brother, Jeb. I have a younger sister, too. Her name is Addie. Smiling, I went over and got in.

"Hey, sis! How was practice?"

"Fine," I whispered, trying to forget about the kids getting worked up over Otto winning the race. I, however, didn't care about whether I won or lost.

"How about we go get some ice-cream?" suggested Jeb.

"Do you think mom would mind?"

I knew mom would have supper ready when we got home, and would be upset if any treat beforehand made us lose our appetite and unable to finish dinner.

"Bec, you know as well as I do, that treats hardly ever ruin your appetite. Addie is another story, however. Besides, I know you too well. You often don't pass up the opportunity to have a treat," Jeb replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

I looked down. He was telling the truth. I don't refuse treats unless I'm sick or too full. Addie likes treats as well, but not as much as I do, and treats ruin her appetite before it would ever do to me.

"Alright, let's go."

At home, the delicious aroma of supper filled the air. I washed up and took my place at the table with my family.

After dinner was over and the dishes were washed, dried and put away, I headed up to my room to write more of my novel before going to bed.

At the dance on Friday night at school, I was sitting alone in a dark corner at the back of the gym. My usual lonesome self. I longed for a boy to notice and take an interest in me. I enjoyed the music, though.

Off in the distance, three of the most popular students were together having a good time: Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, and Sora Takenouchi. I knew a little bit about them. Tai and Sora were star players on the soccer team, and Matt was an excellent musician and cook, along with being cool. I knew a little bit about them before. This year, however, they appeared to have changed and mature beyond their years. I wondered what could have happened to make them grow up so much.

I sighed, watching them. I longed to be friends with them. I wanted that even more than I wanted a cute guy to fall in love with me. But, let's face it. They're so cool, popular and mature. I'm not that fortunate, even though I come from a wealthy family. Besides, I could never match up with them. At least I can dream and write novels about my dreams coming true. I felt overwhelming sadness and went to the girl's washroom to cry.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open. In came Sora. She frowned when she saw me. I knew she saw the tears in my eyes. It was too late to hide my tears. She came over and sat down in front of me.

"Hey, there. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I felt my cheeks burn, my stomach fill with more butterflies, and my heart race. I wasn't used to anyone noticing me, outside of my family, that is. I was used to being lonely and ignored.

I finally worked up my courage and began to talk.

"You're Sora Takenouchi, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you're best friends with Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, and one of the star players on the soccer team." I pointed out a few basic facts that I knew about her.

"You sure know a lot about me. That's amazing! I know your name. Its Becca Yakata."

I stared at her for a brief moment, shocked and stunned.

"What? How did you know my name?"

"From the yearbook, and you were in a few of my classes before."

I fought back tears. I never thought anyone my age noticed me or even knew I existed.

"Since you know a little about me, would you care to share some things about you?"

"I'm not really that interesting. It might bore you. I wouldn't want to do that."

She looked at me with growing concern in her eyes.

"Why are you putting yourself down? Did something bad happen in your life?"

I looked down, blushing and felt very uncomfortable.

"Sorry. My mistake. I have no business asking something that's too personal."

"No, it's okay," I told her, brightening up a little. "Nothing really bad happened. Considering what others have gone through, I have had a decent childhood so far." I didn't want to mention feeling lonely, left out, ignored and overwhelmed by self-hate and self-defeat. Besides, those were nothing compared to what others have gone through.

"Would you like to hang out with my friends and I?" Sora offered.

"I'd love to. But I'm not good enough to be with you and your friends."

"Sure, you are. Come on. Tai and Matt would also like to meet you."

I let her lead me back to the gym where the dance was being held. Somehow, the decorations seemed more beautiful, the music more enjoyable, and the atmosphere more exciting, coming back to it. Maybe it was because Sora had been friendly to me, after years of loneliness.

"Tai, Matt, I would like you to meet someone. This is Becca Yakata."

They smiled. "Hi, Becca. Would you care to dance with us? We'd be happy if you'd join us," Tai invited, grinning.

"Um, okay."

I had a lot of fun. More fun than I had had in ages.

When the dance was over, I thanked my new friends and left.

Nightmaremon's Perspective

It had been a few hours earlier when I first received new orders from my master.

"Blast that cursed fox. Why did he have to go and ruin my master's plans? I must find that wretched girl, his partner, before he does!"

The sky was dark. However, with my night vision, I was able to see in the dark. I saw black and red figures of trees, buildings, cars, and people. A shy and frail-looking girl came into view. My master had warned me earlier not to underestimate how much inner strength she had. Doing so, could prove disastrous for my master's plans to rule the digiworld.

"She's alone. Good. It looks like that blasted fox hasn't met up with her yet."

I almost let out a whoop of joy. It was too early to celebrate. First, I had to capture her.

Becca's Perspective

A dark figure loomed into view. He looked scary and dangerous. He looked kind of like a human and kind of like a monster with red eyes, dark clothes, pale skin, and stringy, black hair on his head and sticking out of his dark clothes.

"Hello, Becca Yakata."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"That's not important. First, I need you to come with me."

"No. My family is expecting me."

"I get it. Your parents told you never to go anywhere with strangers."

"Yes," I whispered, sounding shaky. "What makes you think I'd come with you?"

"You will come with me now."

He grabbed my arm and transported both of us to a different world in a dungeon. I was thrown in a large cage. He locked the cage with a rusty key.

Silver's Perspective

During the meeting with the digimon of the Chosen Children in my castle, an image of Becca crying for help, flashed across my mind.

"Silver, are you okay?" Biyomon asked, when she noticed the look of terror on my face.

"Something has come up that I must attend to. All of you go to Primary Village and wait for your partners there. I will join you as soon as I can."

"Aw, we have to leave already? And just before the goodies were passed around," whined Agumon.

I gave Agumon a Look. He looked embarrassed and guilty.

"Sorry, Silver," he mumbled.

"It's alright, Agumon. I know how much all of you enjoy goodies. You may take as many as you want."

All of them cheered. I flapped my tails and flew over to Agumon.

"Agumon, I do request for you to realize to be more understanding and sympathetic, instead of thinking about your belly in these uncertain times. You would do well to remember that," I whispered in his ear.

Agumon nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I forgot about the more important matters at hand."

I thought about if any harm came to Becca, it could greatly damage the digiworld. I was also concerned about her safety as well.

"It's quite alright, buddy. Just remember what I said and remind your teammates to do the same. I must leave now."

I flew higher in the air.

"Bye Silver. We'll lock up when we're done," called Biyomon, as I flew off.

At the moment, I was more concerned about Becca's safety than anything else. The digiworld depended on it.


	3. 2: Saving Becca

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_**Chapter Two: Saving Becca**_

Sora's Perspective

When I woke up the next morning, Saturday, I got out of bed, had a shower and got dressed. I went to the kitchen, clean and refreshed, and joined my parents at the table. Dad was looking at travel brochures, while eating, and mom was sipping a mug of coffee, looking deep in thought. They looked up when they noticed me.

"Good morning, Sora!" smiled dad.

I grinned from ear to ear, beaming at him. It wasn't often when dad was home, because of his studies abroad and teaching job at the university. I cherished every moment with my dad. It made it a lot better now that mom and I had patched things up and were a lot closer now.

I frowned when I saw mom. She was slightly frowning and with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Sora, I heard some bad news on the radio this morning, before you woke up. A girl from your school, Becca Yakata, went missing last night."

I sat there, shocked, for a few moments, and let the news sink in. It couldn't be! I had seen her, talked to her, spent time with her. How could she just go missing like that? I had sensed a lot of distress in her, but I never thought any distress would cause something like this, if that was the cause of her disappearance at all.

"Her parents must be so devastated. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you, Sora."

"Mom, dad," I spoke up.

"Yes, honey? What is it?" dad asked.

"I spent time with Becca last night, before she disappeared."

"Sora, tell us everything," mom told me.

I told my parents all about it. How Becca was looking lonely and sad when I found her in the washroom, talked a lot about having self-hate/defeat, and brightened up when I invited her to dance with my friends and I.

"Sora, I think we should go to her house and you can tell parents what you told us. It might help them to know what happened before their daughter went missing."

After breakfast, mom found out where they lived and drove me to the Yakata residence. A cool breeze was in the air and it was a beautiful day. I knew Becca's parents weren't going to be having a good day.

Ella Yakata's Perspective

The police were over getting as much information as they could about my daughter. My husband, Nick, was trying to comfort me. I would not be comforted. Becca was my sweet, precious daughter, who had struggled her entire life. I didn't know if we'd ever see her again, and if she was returned to us, how great a blow this would be to her self-esteem, which was fragile enough already. I knew she would be scarred for life.

After telling the police for the umpteenth time that Becca did not run away-she was too much of a people-pleaser to do that, they left saying they would be in touch. Shortly after they left, I heard a knock at the door. I stood up immediately and rushed to the door, anxious to see if Becca was back or if there was someone who could give us information about her whereabouts.

I opened the door and saw a dark-haired lady and her daughter with carrot-coloured hair, standing on the doorstep.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mrs. Yakata? I am Himeko Takenouchi (I don't know Sora's mother's name and made it up) and this is my daughter, Sora. She was with your daughter last night."

"Come in. Oh, I am Ella Yakata. I would be pleased to hear what you have to say about Becca."

I invited them to the living room. They sat on the cream-coloured leather couch. I sat on the easychair. I could tell Sora was looking around at everything in the room. It was obvious she had not seen, at least, very many mansions. My husband and I were slightly wealthy. I was a stay-at-home wife and mother. My husband, Nick, held a fairly high position in one of Japan's major export companies.

Nick joined us just then. He told me Addie, our seven-year old daughter, was upstairs in her room having some "me time" because of being upset about her sister's disappearance, and that Jeb was in the rec room in the basement, also upset about his sister.

"Sora, what can you tell us about our daughter?" I asked, urgently.

Nick stared at Sora long and hard, with a strange expression on his face.

"I don't know where Becca is. All I can tell you is what happened before she went missing."

Sora told us all about her observations when she was with Becca, about her self-defeat (which Nick and I, and the rest of our family are familiar with all too well) and feeling better after she invited her to dance with her and her friends.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where she is or why she disappeared. My friends and I didn't see Becca after the dance was over."

"Thank you, Sora. We appreciate both of you coming here to tell us about our daughter before she went missing," said Nick.

He had a look of pain in his eyes. I knew he was just as scared and worried as I was about our daughter.

"Himeko, Sora. Would you like to stay to have tea and cookies with us?" I invited.

"We couldn't, Ella. You're going through a difficult time right now. I wouldn't want to..."

I cut her off.

"No, please. It's partly my way of saying thanks for even bothering to come over to tell Nick and I about our daughter, especially considering you might have had other things to do."

"Mom, can we stay? Please?" Sora asked, urgently.

Himeko gently put a hand on her daughter's knee and smiled fondly at her. I smiled at the two of them. They were obviously very close.

Becca's Perspective

I woke up and felt very unwell and sore. A large cage was holding me prisoner. The ground was damp and filthy. The dungeon was dark and dank. Water could be heard dripping somewhere nearby. I had an urgent need to relieve myself. I was also weak, dirty, tired and cold.

I didn't know where I was. Where am I? And, what am I doing here?

I had grown up lonely. Now, I knew what true loneliness was like. Even though I had no friends, there was always someone around and I always had my family who loved me. Now, I was all alone.

A gnawing pain rose in my stomach. I was hungry and thirsty, as well. I wept silently to myself. Lying down on the floor, I sensed the world spinning and crashing down on me.

Please help me. Can anybody hear me?

After what seemed like a long time, a light shone out of the darkness. I didn't notice it at first. The closer the light came, the more I noticed it, in a somewhat tormented and weakened state, and began to feel better. The light cast shadows dancing about the dark, lonely dungeon, and gave me enough strength to sit up again.

"Greetings, Becca Yakata. I am Silverymon, also known as Silver. I have come to rescue you."

In that moment, I had no cause to be afraid. I didn't know what was going on or who this beautiful creature was. But, I could tell he was someone I could trust.

"I've got to get you out of here."

Light from the light rings on his body shone over to the cage and melted the bars right off.

"Silvery Healing."

A silver and rainbow-coloured light shone forth and enveloped my entire body. Immediately, I was well and what seemed like a large burden was removed from my heart.

"Silver, thank you so much. Thank you for saving me."

"We're not out of danger yet, little one. Come now. We must hurry out of here before he discovers I'm here."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later. Climb on my back."

I hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I'd be too heavy for you."

"No. You won't. I can carry people twice your size and larger, without any strain."

"Well...okay..."

At that moment, most of his light faded away for the time being. That was when I saw what Silver really looked like. He was a silver fox-type creature, the size of a fairly large dog. He had black and silver fur all over his body. He had four tails that twitched a little. His sea-blue eyes appeared intelligent, gentle, and had the look of a sharp and keen sense of his surroundings. Light rings were around his two ears, four legs, body and four tails.

I slowly climbed on his back, being very careful, as I didn't want to hurt him. He noticed this.

"You don't need to worry, Becca. I don't get hurt easily. You could even jump on my back and I wouldn't feel any pain."

All of a sudden, an alarm sounded. Silver snarled.

"We've been discovered," replied Silver, without any fear, but rather, ever-constant confidence in his voice.

I, however, let out a cry, and began to tremble.

"Becca, you have nothing to fear. I'll protect you."

Silver took off running. He ran very fast, jumping high in the air every so often. I was a little nervous, but also a little excited. I began to feel safe with my newfound friend.

All of a sudden, Silver stopped and sniffed the air. His ears twitched and he pawed the ground with his foot.

"Some guards are nearby. We'll take the long way out."

Silver raced down through a long, narrow hall, dimly lit, and came to a dead end.

"Oh no," I shrieked.

Some heavy footsteps running were heard nearby. I let out a cry.

"Silver! Please, do something," I cried.

Silver remained calm.

"Try not to fret. You're in safe hands. Remember, looks can be deceiving."

He flew up into the air and stretched out a paw. He pressed the wall in front of him. A section of the wall where he pressed slid over to one side.

"You may want to get off for now. It will be difficult to get through the secret passage."

I saw what he meant. The secret passage was too low for us to go through if I were still riding him. I got off.

"You go first. That way, if any guards come after us from behind, I'll get hit from their attacks instead of you."

I looked at Silver with horror and sorrow. I didn't want my new friend to get hurt, especially because of me. Silver must have guessed what I was thinking.

"I can withstand many attacks. You can't. Besides, it's my duty to protect you."

I sniffled. "I don't want you to get hurt. I'd rather it be me who got hurt than anyone else."

Silver appeared touched by my statement.

"No, you wouldn't. Not from those kinds of attacks. Besides, it takes a very powerful attack to hurt me, even a little bit."

The guards appeared.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here, Gardromon. The traitor and his sidekick."

"Yes, Gardromon. We'd receive a nice price for the capture of one of the most powerful digimon in the entire digital world."

Digimon? These are digimon? No wonder I wasn't afraid of Silver. I already knew bits and pieces of digimon and the digital world when many of them, including a large and scary digimon (Myotismon/VenomMyotismon), attacked Odaiba, and from news reports, particularly the digital world appearing in the sky. Then there was the battle on the Internet.

Silver sighed. He didn't appear at all threatened.

"It's really hard to feel threatened by weaklings such as yourselves. Silvery Rainbow Illusion."

More silver and rainbow-coloured light shone out of his light rings and covered the Gardromon. They looked dazed and dreamy.

"They're off in dreamworld. They don't see us or remember us. Come now. We must get out of here."

I went in the secret passage first, followed by Silver. We had to crawl. The secret passage closed where it had opened. Everything got pitch-black.

"It's so dark."

Light shone out of Silver's light rings and provided a sufficient amount of light to show us where we were going. I felt a little excited. I felt I was on an adventure with my new and best friend.

"Thanks, Silver."

"Any time."

Silver navigated. He certainly knew where he was going. We soon came out and into a small room with a large ladder at the opposite side of the room.

"We have to go up there?" I gulped.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll fly you up."

Silver flew and grabbed the hood of my long, black Nike hooded sweater. He started flying us up high into the air. I looked down and saw the ground getting farther and farther away. But, I wasn't scared. I trusted Silver and felt safe with him. He let me off inside another secret passage. It had screens on the bottom.

"I'm scared," I cried.

"Why?"

"I don't want the screens to collapse because of my weight."

"Don't be scared. They're sturdy enough. Don't worry. If you do fall, I'll catch you."

We crawled across the screens until we came to a screen with light shining up above it. Voices could be heard from the room below us.

I peered down through the screens and saw the man or digimon, who had captured me, talking to a shadowy figure on the computer.

"Nightmaremon, has the traitor decided to show himself?" asked the shadowy figure.

"He has. I believe he has found his partner."

They're talking about Silver and me! The Gardromon called Silver a traitor and so did the shadowy figure. Why? Just because Silver is good and they're evil? It looks like there is a lot about Silver I don't know. Whatever is going on, I trust him and not these monsters. Wait a second. Silver is being awfully quiet.

"Nightmaremon, you had better not fail me. If you do, you will suffer dire consequences. If Becca and Silver have met up with each other, I demand you to destroy the girl or turn her over to the dark side. Only then will Silver be defeated."

I was shocked. How did I get involved in this? What makes me so special that my fate determines what happens to Silver? I felt nauseous and lightheaded. I couldn't possibly be responsible for such a thing. I am nothing. I am weak. Silver is strong, brave, confident, intelligent and full of love. So, how can I be responsible for such a thing? I vowed never to let that happen and would do everything I could to prevent it.

"Come on, Becca. Let's go," Silver whispered, with a hint of fear and uncertainty in his voice.

We crawled some more and saw light. We had reached the end of the tunnel. Silver grabbed my sweater before I stepped outside.

"Keep going," he told me.

I went out into thin air. If Silver had not been holding onto me, I would have fallen. He flew away, across a lake, through a forest and over to a large, beautiful castle looming high into the sky, which he said was his. It was near a cliff overlooking the beach, and near a river that ran through another forest leading up to some waterfalls.

I felt exhausted but was strong enough to use the rest room, shower, and eat a bowl of hearty soup before collapsing on a bed encased in an opening in one hallway near the staircase, and with a window beside the bed.

For now, after the recent trauma of being captured by Nightmaremon, I was safe with my new friend who meant the world to me.


	4. 3: Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_**Chapter Three: Reunited**_

Becca's Perspective

I woke up while it was still dark. Light from the moon poured inside through the window. I could hear bullfrogs croaking and spring peepers singing beautifully, just outside the window.

I pushed back the covers and crawled out of bed, nearly stepping on Silver! Silver grunted and opened his eyes. He stretched out and yawned. It reminded of my former dog, Cherry. Silver shook his head. I stifled back a giggle.

"Good morning, Becca! Did you sleep well?"

I smiled, feeling well. I knelt down and scratched his ears and touched my face against his.

"Thanks for everything..."

"No need to thank me. I'm happy to help you. It's time we were on our way. Oh, I almost forgot. Here," Silver replied, handing me a small device in rainbow colours, and what looked like a necklace, with a rainbow in the rectangle at the bottom.

"They're called a digivice, tag and crest. Don't lose them."

I held them tightly to my chest.

"Becca Yakata, you are now officially a digidestined, the ninth Chosen Child. I am your digimon partner, Silverymon."

It was a great gift. I felt excited and that I may be special after all, and no longer have to feel unworthy.

"Your parents are very worried about you. It's time to head back home. I will be accompanying you."

I grew nervous.

"I wonder what they'll say when they see you."

"It's better to be honest right from the start. If we explain it to them, they may take it better than we would think."

Silver told me to use my digivice to transport us back to earth. I did. We arrived in front of my mansion. I went in. Silver stayed outside.

As soon as mom heard the door open, she hurried out and saw me standing there. Neither of us spoke at first.

"Becca! Where were you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She embraced me and held me tight.

"I'm fine, mom."

Dad, Jeb, and Addie came in and embraced me as well.

"What happened to you?" Addie asked.

I told them to sit down and explained what had happened, reminding them of the events we witnessed with the digimon attacking Odaiba, the digiworld appearing in the sky, and the battle over the Internet.

"Are you ready to meet my digimon partner?"

"Alright. Show us your new friend," dad told me.

"Silver. It's okay. You can come in now."

Silver slowly walked in. Mom gasped in surprise even though I had already told her about Silver.

"Mom, dad, Jeb, Addie. This is Silver, my digimon partner. He's my new friend and is already helping me overcome my fears."

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am going to protect Becca and be a companion to her. I won't let anyone hurt her."

Mom came over to Silver and knelt down, holding his face in her hands, tears springing to her eyes.

"Beautiful creature. I can tell you will take care of Becca very well. Thank you for bringing some light and hope to my daughter."

Silver gasped, looking very stunned.

"What...did...you say?"

I looked at Silver. He obviously knew something I didn't. I turned to look at dad. He was glancing at Silver with a strange expression on his face, watching him very closely. Mom didn't answer Silver's question and Silver didn't press her for an answer. Some unspoken communication was definitely going on between my parents and Silver.

"I hate to break up this tender moment, but the police are going to want to know Becca has returned," Jeb mentioned.

"You're right, Jeb. I'll call them right now and let them know."

Dad hurried off to the living room. Addie was looking at Silver. I knew what was coming.

"I want him. Mommy, give me Silver right now."

Since Addie was the youngest, she was a little spoiled and often got her own way. Whatever I had in my possession in the past, I was told to share. Jeb, however, had never had to share, partly because he was a boy and Addie wasn't interested in boy things. I wondered if mom would tell me to share Silver with my sister.

"Addie," my mom said, softly. "Silver belongs to Becca. Not you. You may become a digidestined one day or you may not. Silver is someone who..."

Mom didn't finish the rest of her sentence as Addie stormed off, pouting, for not getting her own way like she usually does.

Did I hear mom right, though? She said digidestined and sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Could it be? Is that what Silver already figured out? And what about dad? He wasn't acting himself the minute he saw Silver.

As for Addie, I love my little sister, dearly. But sometimes, she can drive us up the wall with always wanting her own way. Nevertheless, I always hated to see Addie, Jeb too, get hurt. I hurt along with them when they were hurt.

With Silver being in my life, I knew he would not let any of my loved ones get hurt, or any other person for that matter.

"Mom, would you mind if I went to my room?"

"Of course not, dear. You've been through a lot and look drained."

"I'll come down in a bit."

I hugged my mom and went upstairs with Silver at my heels. I flopped down on my bed. Silver flew above me. I grabbed my dear friend and held him close, tears springing to my eyes. I stopped and held Silver out in front of me, gazing directly into his eyes.

"What's going on, Silver? Do you know something about my parents that I don't know? And why did the bad guys call you a traitor?"

Silver appeared lost inside when I mentioned the word, "traitor".

"Silver?"

Silver's eyes began to sparkle and be full of life again.

"I believe in honesty. So, I will tell you. In answer to your first question, I'm not exactly sure, but your mom, maybe even your dad as well know about the digital world. I believe they may have been digidestined once, two of the original ones. More communication goes on with body language, facial expression, expression in the eyes, and tone of the voice, than the spoken word. Your mom mentioned "light" and "hope". Light and hope are a legacy, legend, vital, whatever you want to call it in the digital world. Without both of them, there would be no digital world. They protect the defenses of the digital world.

"It appears your mom knew about that. Many human adults would be scared of digimon. Your mom obviously wasn't afraid of me. She must have been acquainted with digimon before to take to me so kindly and without fear.

"When she first saw me, she gasped, but it was not because of fear. I believe she gasped because it had been years since she saw a digimon. I couldn't tell as well with your dad, but it was also obvious he was more receptive to digimon than most adults. It is still too early to say for sure that your parents were original digidestined.

"As for our enemies calling me a traitor..."

Silver stopped. A far away look expression was in his eyes, as if remembering past times and days gone by.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, with a lump in my throat and much concern.

"There is...there may be...some truth in what they say."

I was shocked. Silver couldn't be a traitor. He was too pure for that. Then a thought came to me.

"Of course they would call you a traitor."

"What?" Silver asked, sounding nervous, shaking slightly.

"You're a good digimon. They're evil digimon. That makes you an enemy of theirs. Just like they are enemies to you. Enemies would say that naturally, right?"

"Not always," Silver whispered.

I knew Silver believed in honesty. But I knew also this whole situation was beginning to take its toll on him and I didn't want to press him further for more information and cause him more suffering. He would tell me later, I was sure of that. I was also beginning to see that there was more to this picture than meets the eye.

Later, I went down and made sure my parents were okay with me going on adventures in the digiworld, but that I would always come back, still go to school and all that. My parents, especially my mom, were perfectly okay with it, and had no worries.

Tai's Perspective

"Tai, the phone's for you," called my little sister, Kari.

I stopped throwing my soccer ball up and down, and got out of bed to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tai."

"Sora? Hey!"

"Hey yourself," she laughed. "Listen, did you hear what happened to Becca Yakata?"

"A little, from my mom. I don't listen to the radio very much, unless they're playing some cool pop rock music," I said, with a laugh.

"Oh, Tai. What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. So, what's this about Becca?"

"You know how she went missing after the dance a couple nights ago?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"The news report said she returned and is looking better than ever. Something doesn't seem right about this. I think there is more to this story that they're not telling us."

I thought for a moment. Sora was often very observant and usually right in her observations. What if Sora is right? If she is, what if this is something that would affect us all? Matt and I, like Sora, always knew Becca to be scared and lonely all the time. How could she miraculously change in two days?

"We'll all keep an eye out for her," I told Sora. "I have a feeling we may be called back to the digiworld."

I checked my email later on dad's computer. There was an email from Gennai. It read:

Tai and friends,

Greetings. A new threat has occurred in the digital world. We are needing your help again. Call your friends and tell them to come to the digital world as well. You may use your digivices to get here, like you did after defeating VenomMyotismon. I won't be helping you out as much. A new friend of mine will do the honours. Come right away.

Gennai

I reread the message. New friend? What is Gennai talking about? And what is this new threat? I couldn't wait to see Agumon again, though. I felt tingly all over just thinking about him.

I called Sora back first and told her about the email. She said we should split the calls.

"Okay Sora. You call Mimi, Joe, and TK. I'll call Matt and Izzy. Oh, and I'll tell Kari, too. I think we should all meet here. It will take awhile for TK to arrive. We could hang out until he gets here."

"Okay Tai. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Soon, we were all back in the digiworld in Primary Village. The babies were all taking a nap at the moment. Our partners found us shortly after we first arrived and we had a nice reunion with them.

"This is no time to play, gang. We have work to do."

"Aw, Tai. I wanted to play with Kari. Please," whined TK.

I saw an anxious expression on TK's face.

"I know you want to play. But first, we have to find out why we were called back," I told my little friend.

"You're here because a new band of dark digimon are threatening the digiworld again," spoke a voice behind us.

We all turned around. A light shone forth from the creature the voice belonged to. It was hard to see who was there. Gradually, the light began to fade.

"Becca?" Sora spoke.

Becca was there. She was beside a silver fox-type digimon. I couldn't believe it. Becca was...a digidestined? But why was Becca's digimon full of light? My little sister had the Crest of Light. Could it be that Becca also had the Crest of Light? But then, Gatomon never had light coming out of her.

"Welcome, digidestined. I am Silverymon, also known as Silver. This is my human partner, Becca Yakata. Since I already told Becca about all of you and your digimon, there are no need for introductions."

"Silver, welcome back," said Agumon.

"What? You know Silver?" I asked Agumon.

"For sure. Silver has been protecting the digiworld for a long time."

Biyomon stepped forward.

"Yes. We all hold Silver in high regard."

Sora looked at her digimon long and hard.

"Becca, do you have the Crest of Light?" I asked.

At this, Kari looked uneasy and nervous. TK went over to my sister and hugged her, trying to comfort her. Becca shook her head.

"No. Although I do not yet know exactly know what my crest is, I do know that it is an entirely new and...different crest. Silver also told me I am on a special mission and to be prepared, although I don't know what all I will have to accomplish."

Izzy was watching Silver closely.

"What kind of digimon are you, Silver?" Izzy asked with curiosity.

"I am an imperial digimon. Imperial digimon are a new kind of digimon and are much stronger than a mega."

I felt an immediate rush of energy.

"Stronger than a mega, huh? Excellent! We'll beat the evil digimon in no time!"

"Don't get overconfident, Tai. The leader of the dark digimon is imperial as well. Defeating him will be a most difficult task."

Izzy had his hand to his chin, looking deep in thought.

"Somehow, I don't think you came from a digiegg."

"That is correct."

"Wha-? How is that possible?" I couldn't understand it.

"I see you have some explaining to do," Matt replied.

Silver nodded.

"After the defeat of Apocalymon, Gennai and his friends decided all the battles were too close for comfort. They decided to help bring about a new kind of digimon. Imperial digimon were created to help ensure the safety of the digital world. Silverymon of the data type and Silverymon of the vaccine type were those digimon. I am Silverymon of the vaccine type. Silverymon of the data type is my twin."

"What happened to your twin?" Kari asked.

"My twin and I held a high position of authority and protected the digiworld together. One day, something went wrong and everything changed. My twin was... in a sense... destroyed by the master of the dark digimon and by... someone else as well."

"Who?"

"If I tell you now, it may be too much to handle. I will tell you when the time is right. Also remember that not all digimon are born as babies. Remember Parrotmon?"

That makes sense, I thought.

"What about you, Becca? Where do you fit in all of this?" Sora asked.

"I, too, am a part of the digidestined team. I have a different role to play from what Silver told me."

"If your digimon is stronger than a mega, are you the new leader?" I asked, a little worried.

"What? Oh no. I could never be leader, even if I wanted to, which I don't," Becca reassured.

"Power isn't everything, Tai Kamiya. You have all the makings of a leader and a great one at that. Becca doesn't. She has a different mission," Silver explained.

I felt good hearing that. Silver thought I was a great leader? How cool is that?

"What is your mission, Becca?" Izzy asked.

I could tell he was still analyzing the situation.

"Destroy the darkness, but I can't do it alone."

Kari began to cry.

"I thought... I thought..."

Becca walked over to my sister and knelt down in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You are who you are, Kari. I can never and will never replace you. Neither can anyone else. Your very existence brings light to this world. TK's existence brings light into the darkness with hope. I have a different crest as I said earlier. My existence combats the evil and darkness to make evil digimon good again."

TK got upset.

"No! Don't do it! Don't make him good!" TK sobbed.

"TK, what's wrong?" Matt asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't want Devimon to be made good. He... he..."

"I know, TK, I know. We all do."

Patamon who had been lying on top of TK's hat, flew off and went in front of his partner's face.

"Don't cry, TK. Devimon is gone. I don't think Becca was talking about him, anyway. Even if he were here..."

"No. I don't want to hear about it. No more," cried TK, and ran off.

Patamon flew off after him. Matt began to go after him as well.

"Leave him be. He needs some time alone. Patamon will take care of him," Becca told Matt.

Matt stopped. I thought for a moment.

"What did you mean about making evil digimon good again?"

This time, Silver spoke.

"When baby digimon are born, they are born good. Any digimon can choose to become evil, just like people. If they become evil with help, influence or brainwashing from anyone or anything, they can become good again. These are the digimon Becca was talking about. If they become evil without any help, influence or brainwashing, they're too far gone and the best thing is for them to be deleted and reconfigured," Silver explained.

"Becca, I have a question. Why are you much better now? At the dance..."

"I know, Sora. When Silver rescued me, his light made me feel better. Just being with him, I began to have more confidence, more self-assurance, knew everything would be okay and that I was someone special, after years of fear and self-defeat. Silver brought out the best in me."

Becca did look much better.

"Yes. Digimon are good for that. You could have the worst life possible and digimon turn things around for you," I recalled.

"That's for sure," Sora agreed.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. Biyomon helped her repair the broken and stormy relationship with her mother so that they're now close and best friends. Not only did digimon change Sora for the better, they changed the rest of us as well. And now, Becca is also changed for the better. I'm just amazed she changed for the better so quickly.

"Well, everyone. It's getting late. We should head back so your parents don't worry," Silver mentioned.

"TK!" cried Matt, remembering his brother.

Matt took off running after him with Gabumon following close behind.

Several minutes later, Matt and TK came back with their digimon. Mimi had a hopeful look in her eyes. I didn't know what she was so happy about.

"Hey, Becca? Would you like to come shopping with Sora, Kari, and I tomorrow? Think of it as a girl's night out."

"Mimi!" I said, astounded. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Mimi ignored me. Sora perked up.

"Mimi, you never told me about going shopping."

Mimi waved her hand at Sora in a gesture to tell her to be quiet. Becca was taking this all in, with a small smile on her face.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Mimi grew excited.

"Yes! We're going to have loads of fun. Maybe even meet some cute guys."

"Oh, Mimi," said Palmon.

"It's time for me to head back. It was nice meeting you, Becca and Silver. I still have more homework. If I don't get it done, my folks will flip," Joe mentioned.

"Right. Come on, everyone. We'll meet back here in two days," I told everyone, remembering the girls' shopping trip and also wishing Mimi would focus more on saving the digital world than shopping or appearance. I guess some things never change.

Everyone held up their digivices to the sky. We were transported back home. Once again, we were united as a team and had a new member.


	5. 4: The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_**Chapter Four: The Truth Comes Out**_

Sora's Perspective

In the morning, I picked up Tai and Mimi so that we could walk to school together. The sky was dark and looked like it might rain. I simply love the rain. A cool wind blew through the air and howled.

Mimi was excited. I could tell the only thing on her mind was the shopping trip after school. I was glad mom gave me permission, as usually she wants me to work in the flower shop. I wondered what Mimi would say if she knew Becca came from a wealthy family.

At school, a lot of kids were hounding Becca for information about what had happened to her over the weekend. I thought she wouldn't be taking it well. Becca was taking it fairly well, considering how shy she is. I knew something didn't feel right. Something had happened to Becca when she disappeared that neither she, nor Silver, were telling us. What was going on? I decided to ask her about it later.

"Becca Yakata, come to the principal's office. Becca Yakata, come to the principal's office," announced the principal over the intercom.

I hurried over to her.

"Becca, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'll...um...tell you later."

She turned and walked away. Hold on! I think I see Silver's face on her backpack, as she headed towards the principal's office. What is going on?

Becca's Perspective

The principal's office was hot and stuffy. I noticed it could use a bit of a cleanup with piles of paper jungles and books scattered about. The principal was late in coming. I took off my backpack and looked at Silver.

"What should I do?"

"Just remain calm."

"Do you think I'm in trouble?"

"No. He probably wants to find out what happened."

"Yes. You're probably right. You don't mind using your Change Link power all day, do you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I...uh...here he comes."

The principal, Mr. Imai, walked in.

"Becca Yakata?"

"Yes," I answered, nervously.

"You know why you were called here, right?"

"You want to talk to me about why I disappeared?"

"Precisely."

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't tell you."

"Why not? Are you protecting someone?"

"In a way, yes. But it's not what you think."

I wouldn't give the principal any straight answers. I didn't like doing that. Silver told me beforehand about my mission, a little about my crest (although I still didn't know what it was), and that most adults would have a hard time comprehending the situation of young children saving the digiworld and maybe even the real world from the threat of evil digimon.

"Do you need to see the school nurse or counsellor?"

"I'm alright, sir. I was...I was...saved and am much better now."

"Alright. You may go to class. If you have trouble, tell your teacher and come see me again."

"Thank you, sir."

I left, clutching my backpack tightly to my chest, which was really Silver in disguise. He was in disguise so that he could get acquainted with the real world better and also to keep an eye out for me.

I went to my locker and opened it. I put my backpack (Silver) in my locker.

"Time to change."

"Right," said my backpack (Silver). "Silver Change Link."

My backpack changed back to the way it was before. Silver was now my pencil case.

The whole class, including the teacher, looked up and started staring the minute I walked in the room. I gave my teacher the late slip and sat down at my desk, trying not to focus on all the kids staring at me. Funny that they never noticed me before until now when I was mentioned on the radio and the news for disappearing. Now that I have been kidnapped and returned, I am the centre of attention, which I don't want. Also, Nightmaremon is going to work harder at capturing me again and may do even worse things the next time. He was part of the reason why I had changed considerably. I don't want to give him an easier chance to overcome me with being so shy and self-defeated. Silver backs me up and helps me find courage to believe in myself.

At least I have Silver and my new friends, the original digidestined, to be there for me and give support. I know I couldn't do it alone.

After school, Sora and Mimi met up with me. I couldn't help it. I began to cry. I had not changed completely, that was one thing for sure. Sora hugged me and patted my shoulders, allowing me to cry into her shoulder. Mimi stood by and watched with concern.

"Sora, Becca, how about if we go somewhere alone? I don't think you want an audience. You can also tell us what's going on in private so no one else will hear," suggested Mimi.

Sora let go. I could tell she was still concerned. Tai, Matt and Izzy came over.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget," Tai told us.

"Of course not," Sora replied, gazing longingly at Tai and blushing.

Matt noticed the tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer.

"We'll tell you later," Sora answered.

Us girls went to a private place. I quickly told them all about Nightmaremon and what he wanted to do to me. I also told them about Silver being able to temporarily change into almost anyone or anything. Both girls shrank back. I grew nervous.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sora looked up.

"No. Why would we be?"

"So, you can understand our predicament?" I asked, referring to Silver and I.

Sora nodded. Mimi looked deep in thought and didn't say anything.

"The predicament is part of the reason why I have changed. I can't be so weak and make it easier for Nightmaremon to do bad things again."

Finally, Mimi spoke up.

"Silver?"

"Yes?" said my sneakers.

Silver changed back into his original form and then into a cute guy our age. I noticed he was looking weaker.

Mimi stared at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. I also thought he was cute.

"Just call me, Mack. This is my second form, next to my digimon form as Silver."

Silver, or "Mack", had slicked-back, black hair, sea-blue eyes, and was wearing a white muscle shirt, cut off jeans making them shorts, white socks, and Nike sneakers. Mimi giggled. Soon, she came back to her senses.

"Do you know who the leader of the dark digimon is?"

"Yes. Better than anyone," answered Mack.

What? How? I thought.

"How about if you change into his appearance and be a "spy". You could probably find out a lot of information for us or trick Nightmaremon into doing something he wouldn't want to do."

"Wow, Mimi. Good thinking," exclaimed Sora. She looked genuinely pleased with her best friend's plan.

"I'm sorry to say I won't be able to."

"What? Why not?"

"If you want information, just ask me. I know everything about the dark master and some of his plans. As for his other plans, I don't have any clue about what he is planning to do. As for changing into him, it's impossible."

"Because he's evil?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. But, not only that. I will say, trying to trick Nightmaremon is an excellent idea."

Sora looked deep in thought.

"Mack, I think I know who you're talking about. I think I know who the dark master is," Sora told him.

She went over and whispered something in his ear. Mack looked impressed.

"How quick you were to figure that one out. I'm impressed."

"It's not that hard to figure out, when you think long and hard about it."

"Who is it, Sora?" Mimi asked.

"I'll let Mack tell you."

"Mack," Mimi whined. "No more clues, hints or riddles. Tell us who it is."

Mack changed back to Silver and made a second copy of himself. It was then I realized who the dark master was. Silver's twin! I clapped a hand to my mouth and gasped. Mimi realized it, too.

No. It can't be. Please no. Not his twin. Then I remembered what Silver said yesterday:

_"My twin was...in a sense...destroyed by the master of the dark digimon and by...someone else as well."_

It was all beginning to make sense now. But, who was "someone else"? Then a thought occurred to me. Nooo.. It can't be. It can't be true.

A look of horror appeared on my face. I know Silver knew what I figured out. He gazed at me, worriedly.

I don't want to do this anymore. I never asked to become the Chosen Child. It's too much. I can't take this anymore. First, the threat of Nightmaremon, then finding out the shocking truth about Silver's twin being the dark master and now...this. How can I possibly continue?

Silver changed back into Mack. Mack put a hand on my shoulder and spoke softly in my ear.

"I knew it would be too much for you. That's why I didn't tell you earlier. Even now, you're having an extremely difficult time handling the truth. All I ask is that you don't give up. It will be hard, I know. But I'll be there for you all the way until the end. I won't fail you..."

"Why, Silver, why?" I sobbed.

"It was never meant to be this way. My brother was not supposed to turn to the dark side. I tried to stop that from happening, but I was too late. He was gone."

I knew he was telling the truth, and felt a little better. I knew I would not let Silver's past determine what I would think of him. He was my best friend in the whole world, after all.

"I don't think I can do it, Silver."

"I know you don't think you can. But I know you can. I believe in you. When your strength is gone and you don't know if you can hang in there any longer, I'll be there to give you my strength, and protect you."

I smiled. I knew it would have been heart-wrenching for Silver to lose his brother to the darkness, and then for me, his partner, to be weak-willed. I had to be strong for the sake of my partner, for my other friends, and for myself, no matter what it took. Silver is going through a lot worse than I am, and is still remaining brave, strong, concerned about others rather than himself, and never giving up, no matter how hard things get. I don't know how, but we would find a way to make it through.

"I'm sorry, Silver. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to see you doing better."

I hugged him tight with tears in my eyes. We looked over at Mimi and Sora. Both of them had tears in their eyes, as well. I knew they were touched by what happened between Silver and me. I smiled.

I knew I could have continued to let Silver's news overcome me and cause a drift or wall to separate us, but I'm not going to let that happen, and now I know, nothing will ever separate us again.


	6. 5: First Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_**Chapter Five: First Attack**_

**Mimi's Perspective**

I figured out about Silver's twin after Sora did and seeing Silver split in two, which made it obvious. Becca also figured it out as well. I knew there was something else going on between Becca and Silver. I didn't know what. I don't think Sora knew either. Just as quickly as the problem started between Silver and Becca, it was resolved with communication, trust, friendship and love. I was amazed they resolved the problem so well and so quickly. Something else was going on between Becca and Silver. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew sometime soon, things would change and it would be because of Silver and Becca. There was also something special and grand about Becca. Something to do with her crest. But, what is it? What is her crest? If I knew what it was, I knew it would explain a lot and maybe I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

As for my best friend, Sora, I was also amazed she first found out about Silver's twin so quickly. I wasn't surprised and expected nothing less from her. She was good at that. She never ceases to amaze me and is one of the strongest girls I know.

I interrupted their tender moment to remind them we still had to pick up Kari and go shopping. Mack told us he would stay near to watch over us, particularly Becca.

**Dark KingSilverymon's Perspective**

In a state of dreaming, old memories came back to my mind. My brother and I were running in a field of flowers, the sun pelting down on our fur, with smiles on our faces, peace in our hearts, and love for each other. Gennai soon met up with us.

"Greetings, Silverymon and Silver. I have some news from Server. You know what to do."

"Yes," said my brother.

I, however, began to want more in my life. It was not enough for Silver and I to protect the Digital world together. I wanted to be ruler, including ruler over my brother. Silver began to sicken me. He was always looked up to as the "Hero". Sure, the other digimon paid respect to me, but they paid respect to Silver more, what with his goody-two shoes, self-sacrificing act. I soon found a way to make myself ruler.

I had my servants help out with a changing machine. I stepped inside the machine and began to change into an even more powerful and advanced digimon. I don't know if there was such a kind as imperial is as high as you can go, except for maybe the Sovereigns. Silver came in and stopped the machine just before it finished the process. The machine began to malfunction and turned me into a hideous creature. My servants turned into dark digimon.

"Silver! How could you do this to me? You betrayed me."

I woke up with a cold sweat, my heart beating furiously. My rage and fury against my brother burned even more.

"Traitor!" I shouted.

One of my servants came in.

"Master? Are you alright?"

"I will never forgive him. For his betrayal, he must pay. Get Nightmaremon online."

My servant did as he was told. Nightmaremon's face appeared on the computer screen.

"What is it, Master?"

"Launch a full-scale attack on Primary Village. But do not harm them. There is another one to harm. This is only to draw my brother and his partner. When they arrive, give Silver what he deserves. Make him suffer by seeing harm come to his beloved partner."

"Of course, my Master."

I let out an evil laugh, feeling pleased with myself.

I will watch the battle to see my brother suffer in payback for what he did to me.

**Becca's Perspective**

Us girls had a wonderful time shopping. Mimi and Kari found out I came from a wealthy family. Mimi insisted I pay for everything, sounding very excited. I had told her I wouldn't pay for everything as you can't buy friendship but that I would help out if needed. Mack stayed nearby to watch over us as well as trying to keep away from the girls who spotted him looking very handsome and began to flirt. I trusted him. I knew he would never let me down. Silver was also not a human and so, had no love interests to chase after. As Mack, he wasn't able to fly like he usually did, but maintained his sharp senses and instincts. I felt so fortunate to have such a wonderful partner and friend.

I heard one girl ask him if he was dating anyone. Mack told her he wasn't looking for any girl to love as he had a different mission. I giggled when I heard that.

"What mission?"

"To protect someone."

"Who?"

Mack pointed at me.

"Her? Why her?"

"Why not her?"

"Because, she is not popular or cool or self-assured."

"All the more reason why she needs protection."

I put my hand to my mouth and tried to stop myself from laughing. The girl looked at me with disgust. Mimi noticed what was going on and pulled me away with Sora and Kari. I looked back and saw the girl looking very confused. Why would I, Becca Yakata, be friends with such a cool-looking guy and the two of the most popular students in school?

As soon as I arrived home, I began to get ready for bed, when Silver told me Primary Village was being attacked.

"Oh no. Those poor babies. Silver, we have to do something."

"I couldn't agree more."

I went back to the digiworld with Silver. Silver sensed what was going on as soon as we got there.

"Neither Primary Village nor the babies are suffering any damage. Becca, we've fallen into a trap."

"Silver, help me. Please don't let..."

"Took you long enough," spoke a booming voice.

Silver growled. "Nightmaremon."

"Surprised to see me?"

"No."

"Such a pity."

"Don't expect me to start crying," Silver snarled.

"Oh, but I do."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Nightmaremon snapped his gnarled fingers. Some Bakemon appeared.

"Silvery Rainbow Illusion."

Only a cloud of silver and rainbow light floated out of Silver's light rings. It quickly vanished. I was frightened.

"No, Silver!" I cried.

There was no doubt about it. He had used up almost all his power. Telling Silver to use one of his powers all day had weakened him. Now, Silver won't be able to do anything. Nightmaremon cackled, evilly. He snapped his fingers again and Phantomon appeared.

"Shadow Scythe."

Phantomon attacked me and directly damaged my body. I screamed and collapsed, suffering excruciating pain.

"No," screamed Silver.

Even though he was still weak, his love for me caused him to use his power with full strength.

"Silvery Rainbow Ribbons."

Hundreds of silver and rainbow-coloured ribbons shot out of his light rings and attacked the Bakemon, Phantomon and Nightmaremon. The Bakemon and Phantomon were turned into data dust and Nightmaremon took some damage. Nightmaremon fled. Silver's eyes were filled with tears. The digimon of the Chosen Children came running.

"We got here as soon as we could," Gabumon gasped for air.

"We made sure the babies and Primary Village were safe before we came," said Agumon.

"It doesn't matter now," sobbed Silver.

"Silver? What is it?" Biyomon asked.

Silver stepped aside and they saw me lying on the ground, writhing.

"Oh, Silver. Is she...?" Palmon asked.

"No. Becca is not dead. She's not doing well and is very weak. She was attacked by Phantomon."

All of them gasped. They knew humans were not as able to handle attacks from digimon.

I was still conscious but in a lot of pain. I could hear a little bit of what Silver and his teammates said and waited patiently, while suffering, to feel even just a little better.

"I used up a lot of my strength today when Becca told me to use my Change Link power. Normally, it and my other powers would not cause any weakness, but using any power all day is enough to drain any digimon of their strength. Of course, digimon less powerful wouldn't be able to use their power for even half the day."

"Why did you do it, Silver?" Palmon asked.

"Palmon, you know as well as I do that we respect the wishes of our partners. Becca knew I wanted to keep an eye out for her. She didn't want me to be in my regular form and be discovered. Right now, I have to save her."

"No, Silver. Don't," cried Agumon, grabbing one of Silver's tails.

"Agumon, what are you doing?"

"You're weak, Silver. If you use up any more power, you... you might not make it."

All the digimon had tears in their eyes when they heard this.

"It's a price I might have to pay for the sake of my friend. If Becca doesn't make it, the digital world will be lost. She is the only one who stands a chance at saving my brother from the darkness."

Silver went over to my side and used his power as best as he could to heal me. Because of Silver still being weak, I was only healed partially. It was then I began to moan.

"All of you come quickly and help her," Silver ordered.

Very carefully, I was rolled over onto my back. Tentomon and Biyomon flew over with a portable bed. They laid me down on it. Silver looked directly into my eyes and gently touched my face with his paw.

"I'm deeply sorry. I wasn't able to protect you."

I was about to say something when Silver collapsed and went unconscious. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"No," I cried.

Biyomon felt his chest.

"Don't worry, Becca. He just needs to rest and then he'll be fine."

I began to sit up. Gatomon helped me lie back down.

"No, no. Lie back down. We don't want you getting hurt worse. Silver would be upset if we let anything worse happen to you."

A cool night wind blew through the air and the rain began to pour.

"Hurry. We must get them inside," Biyomon said.

All of them carried Silver and I inside the Infirmary. Silver was tended to first. Both of us were given a Digi Vitamin. I already felt completely better from Silver's healing power but the vitamin also strengthened me. The room was lit with only one lamp.

"Is there a fan here?" I asked.

The digimon looked at me.

"I always sleep with a fan. Actually, forget it. If there is none, that's fine. I'll adjust."

A crack of thunder sounded and the wind began to howl. I turned my head, slowly, and saw Silver was sleeping peacefully.

"Actually, forget it. I don't want to be another spoiled, rich kid."

"Becca, you're not spoiled. We digimon can tell what a person is really like, even if they don't believe that about themselves," Gomamon explained.

"You're saying I'm not spoiled?"

"Becca, you may live in a mansion and have many luxuries and no financial or starvation worries. But that doesn't mean a thing," Biyomon explained. "Being spoiled is a state of mind. Everything we have seen in you so far is the exact opposite."

Fresh tears poured down my cheeks. Digimon have heightened senses that humans don't have. They can also tell what a person is really like, no matter how good of an actor/actress that person is. All my life, I've been lonely. In these past few days that I've been acquainted with digimon, I have learned many life-changing lessons, discovered a lot about myself and have found the true meaning of love, friendship and trust, and that my life has been changed forever. If the digimon sense I am not spoiled, I have no choice but to believe them.

I knew my friends, the digimon, would not tell me a lie, just to make me feel better, unlike some people I know.

I was a little excited. I looked at life and my mission as a digidestined as an adventure.

**Silver's Perspective **

As soon as I woke up, I was much better and back to full-strength. My first concern was for Becca's safety. I got up and flew over to the bed Becca was sleeping in. The other digimon began to stir. I touched Becca's arm, lightly to sense how healthy she was.

"What a relief. She has been made well again."

I had been so afraid of losing her. Not just because of her having the unseen ability to save my brother but also because she was my best friend and I cared about her.

"Silver, what are you going to do?" Agumon asked. "The threat against her is still great. And, she did get hurt."

"I know. Which I feel badly about. Not just because she got hurt, but also with the constant threat on her life. If I were Becca, I'd be downright frightened and panicked."

It was horrible my friend and partner had to endure so much, even though the digiworld needed her. Becca looked so calm, peaceful and innocent while sleeping, as I looked down on her. Even when she was awake, when she wasn't fearful, she was like that.

I continued to gaze at my dear friend. She stirred and woke up, sleepily. Becca sat up and rubbed sleep away from her eyes. Becca was smiling and looked content.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Becca. You're looking much better. How do you feel?"

"Great. It is such a wonderful feeling to feel better after having been so injured. Silver, none of us will blame each other for what happened, alright?"

"Sure. I just don't want you to get injured again."

"It's not the end of the world."

I was startled and looked at her eyes, closely. It was in her eyes I saw Becca for the first time. Physical suffering was nothing to her. Emotional suffering, especially in the sense of being lonely, that was what caused her more pain everyday than anything else. I knew if she would have had a true friend all her childhood, she would have been the same kind of person she is now. I knew also that if my twin brother found out what really haunted Becca, like I had, which wasn't the loneliness either, it might mean the end of us all.


	7. 6: Don't Be Fooled By Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_**Chapter Six: Don't be Fooled by Deceit**_

**Dark KingSilverymon's Perspective**

I was in a rage but also felt hurt. Many dishes lay broken on the floor from my fit of outrage. They weren't more broken than my heart. I had watched what happened. Silver was self-sacrificing when he almost lost his partner. He saved her in time, even though he knew he might not be able to handle using any more powers when he was already weak enough. I know it was the love between him and his partner and his concern for her safety that caused Silver to not lose all of his strength. Why couldn't he love me just as much? Silverymon was self-sacrificing even with the weakest digimon who he wasn't close to before when we were together as brothers. Why would he love everyone more than me? Why couldn't he have sacrificed himself for me? Instead of letting me be turned into a hideous creature? The more I thought about it, the more angry I became. He betrayed me! I wanted more and more to destroy him. If I destroyed the girl, then I would rule the world completely. However, as much as I hated Silver for what he did to me and not loving me as much as his partner, I couldn't bring myself to destroy him. He was my twin brother after all. I knew a part of me would die with him. Plus, he was an imperial digimon, as I was. Destroying him would be no easy task. Especially when Silver was a stronger imperial digimon than I was.

That was when I noticed a change happening. My hideous and deformed body started to look a little more the way it was supposed to, the way it always was before I went in the machine.

"Nooo," I wailed.

This can't be happening. It was all their fault. How could they do this to me?

**Tai's Perspective**

Sora and Mimi met up with Matt and I before school started, with urgent looks on their faces. In a rush, they told us all that had happened.

"Silver's twin is...the dark master?" I asked. I was deep in thought. "This changes everything."

"Yes, it does," spoke a voice behind us.

We turned around. Becca was standing next to a boy our age. Mimi looked excited.

"Mack! It's so good to see you again!"

Matt began to look uncomfortable when he saw how excited Mimi was to see this boy. He coughed to try to steer the attention away from Mack.

"Who are you? There's something familiar about you," said Matt.

"Don't you remember? We all met up with each other a couple days ago."

"Silver?"

"Yes. I have used my Change Link power to turn into a 12-year old boy, temporarily. This is my second form and doesn't use as much of my power as other forms do. After school, we're all going back to the digiworld."

All day, I thought about going back to the digiworld and battling again, so that I had trouble focusing in class. Even my thoughts were not focused on Sora for once. Above all else, my life was not complete without Sora.

"Tai Kamiya, would you like to explain to the class what is more interesting than math?" my math teacher asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked around. Everyone was looking at me. I looked down at my math book.

"Nothing, sir."

"Fine. But keep your attention on your work. You can think about friends after school."

I glanced over to my right side and saw Sora watching me. She saw me watching her and shifted her gaze back at the teacher.

At lunch, my friends and I sat together at our usual table. Becca came over with Mack. Both looked very happy.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if we join you?" Becca asked.

"No. You're one of us now. Please sit," I told her.

Becca looked relieved. She clasped her hands together and sat down next to Izzy. Mack sat down at her other side.

I didn't pay much attention until I saw Becca open her lunch bag. She had a double helping of fried chicken, Caesar salad, chocolate milk shake drink boxes, an apple, and tapioca pudding.

"Here you go, Mack," Becca told him, giving a share of her lunch to him.

"Thanks."

I noticed my friends as well as myself were gaping at what Becca had brought.

"That's not what other students usually bring for lunch," Izzy mentioned.

A look of horror flashed across Becca's face.

"Is that bad?"

"No. We're just not used to it," Sora told her, gently.

I knew Sora was trying hard to help Becca fit in with us and be comfortable.

"Haven't you guys heard? Becca is rich," cheered Mimi.

Sora put her hand on Mimi's arm.

"Mimi, pipe down. I'm sure Becca doesn't want many people knowing about how wealthy her family is," Sora scolded.

"Uh, never mind," Mimi called out.

A few of us groaned. I knew it was right up Mimi's league to be excited about wealth. Mimi acted more like a rich person than Becca did. I wondered why.

Mack began to eat. He obviously didn't know how to eat as a human with two hands, as he ate more like an animal, which was understandable, considering he was a digimon in disguise. Becca gently showed him how to eat.

While we were in the middle of our meal, some snobby girls came up to our table. They sneered at Becca being beside Mack and the rest of us, and began to flirt with Mack. I noticed how uneasy he and Becca looked.

"Hey there, handsome! What's your name?"

I stood up. This was enough!

"All three of you weren't invited here, so now it's time to leave. Good-bye!" I ordered, waving them good-bye.

They glared before leaving and muttered under their breath. I sat down.

"Mack, they aren't worth it. So, don't waste your time on them," I instructed.

"Are you okay, Mack?" Becca asked, softly.

"Interesting how people will go after anyone they think looks attractive without getting to know that person first," Mack observed.

"Agreed," Matt said sharply, glancing at Mimi.

I stared at Matt. I had a pretty good idea what was going on between them. Mimi, however, was clueless as to what was going on. She had a dreamy look in her eyes every time she looked at Mack.

For the rest of the lunch hour, as we finished eating, we discussed our plans for saving the digital world. And protected Mack from getting bombarded by girls who had crushes on him.

Once we were back in the digital world and had met up with our partners, we went to the beach. Becca got ecstatic and laughed and squealed with glee, running down to the water.

"Becca, you still have your clothes on," I called out to her.

"Leave her alone, Tai. Don't ruin her fun," Matt said sharply.

Something is going on with Matt and I was pretty sure it had all to do with Mimi falling in love with Mack instead of him. It wasn't a surprise Mimi had fallen for Mack. Anyone could tell he was extremely good-looking.

Silver (he was back in his regular form) ran after her. Soon, Becca was in the water. Silver dog-paddled in the water beside Becca.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get down to business. We're here to stop Silver's twin and his minions."

"Don't forget, Tai. Silver's twin is an imperial digimon," Izzy mentioned.

"I know. Any suggestions?"

"How about if I speed things up a bit," growled a low-menacing voice.

Over to one side, stood a digimon, who was obviously Silver's twin and the dark master. Mimi gasped when she saw him and looked like she would be sick. So did Joe. The rest of us had a hard time handling the sight of him as well. Silver's twin, the dark master, had a large body (much larger than Silver) that was completely dark, deformed and bent. Even his four tails were deformed and bent. His flesh was also rotting. A foul odour came from him. His teeth were black and rotting. Some parts of his body were pulsing and heaving, maybe from disease. His clothes were ragged and torn. His black fur was stringy.

Our digimon digivolved to their highest forms. I glanced at Becca and Silver. They weren't in the water. Silver was flying through the air and Becca was riding him.

Silver glided to the ground and Becca got off. Our digimon fought as hard as they could to defeat Silver's twin. Not even WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon could make a scratch. This is going to be harder than I thought, unless Silver teamed up with us. I was astonished when Silver didn't join in the fight.

"Becca! Tell your digimon to join in the fight," I ordered.

"Silver, stay where you are," Becca told her digimon.

Everyone else gasped, including our digimon. Not many stood up to me, the leader. Even I was surprised.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" I asked, more curious than upset.

Silver defended her.

"Because what you see isn't real."

"Impossible. He's right here," I told them.

I looked again. The dark master was gone.

"What...just happened?" cried Joe.

"Joe, my twin was using an illusion of himself to make it look like he was real. He can pull off some nasty tricks which make it easier to be deceived. My twin who is now called Dark KingSilverymon will use such tactics to try to catch us off guard and defeat us. Don't be fooled by any of his tricks or this mission could fail. I will help you along the way to guide you against his tricks. Also, another key to remember is that the dark master, like myself, can turn into almost anyone or anything. He can even be disguised as a rock or tree or something listening to our conversation," Silver explained.

Mimi shrieked and leaped into Matt's arms. She blushed and let go. Matt was blushing even more.

"Silver, please don't scare us like that," Joe pleaded.

"You must be on your guard at all times. I want all of you, including you, Becca, to realize how dangerous, deceitful and tricky the dark master and his servants are. Or Dark KingSilverymon could easily defeat you. You digimon must also be on your guard. This is war."

The digimon looked down, feeling guilty.

"I shall inform all of you who we will be dealing with. The master is Dark KingSilverymon. The leaders under him are Nightmaremon who is his strongest, Arielmon, and MegaEtemon."

"WHA-!" a bunch of us cried or shouted.

"What's the matter?" Becca asked.

"Don't tell us we have to fight that monkey all over again," I yelled out of frustration.

Mimi wailed. Joe looked worried.

"Joe, Mimi, you fought with MetalEtemon, not MegaEtemon," exclaimed Silver.

"There's two of them?" I asked in a loud voice.

"MegaEtemon is MetalEtemon's twin. MegaEtemon isn't as strong as MetalEtemon, but more intelligent. He is crafty, cunning and deceitful, more so than MetalEtemon. Be very careful of him. Be even more careful of the other leaders and especially my brother as they are way more powerful."

"Silver, do any of these other digimon have the transforming power like you and your twin?" I asked.

"No. Not really."

We sighed with relief. Becca looked sad and deep in thought.

"I feel sorry for the dark master."

"WHAT!" we all asked.

"He almost made me lose my lunch," cried Joe.

"I'm going to have nightmares after seeing him," wailed Mimi.

"He didn't look well. Silverymon needs to be healed," sympathized Becca.

Kari agreed with Becca. I looked down and was deep in thought. That is just like my sister to say that and I'm finding now, just like Becca to say that. Silver knows more about these dark leaders than the rest of us and probably has informed Becca quite a bit about them. Silver looked pleased when he heard what Becca said. He sniffed the air.

"They're here. For real this time. Be careful everyone," Silver warned.

All of us looked around. There wasn't an evil digimon in sight. Everything was calm and peaceful. A gust of wind blew through the air from the water. All of us were thrown and separated from this sudden gust of wind. Everything went black.

**Becca's Perspective**

When I woke up, it was dark at first and my head throbbed. I looked around and things became clearer. The room was beautiful. An apple pie rested on the window sill to cool off. A kettle was boiling over the fireplace. A couple bookshelves rested against the walls. A small wooden table with two, small wooden chairs with carved hearts near the top of them were around the table in the middle of the room. A wooden ladder was at the other end of the room leading upstairs. And me? I was lying in a small, antique bed with a sheet and blanket covering my body. A window was beside the bed I was in. It was slightly open and the curtains were slightly blowing. A bunch of trees were just outside the window. A little light came in from the sun's rays that tried to shine through the trees. This was how I loved it. Being calm and peaceful. The aroma of salt water from the water filled my nose through the open window. It was a sweet smell to my senses. I lay there soaking it all in and knew how alone I was, but was loving it. No fights or monstrous dark digimon posing any threats. New energy surged through my body from excitement. I scrambled out of bed and saw sandals on the welcome mat by the front door and put them on. I swung open the front door and almost knocked over the bottle of milk resting on the front step. It wobbled. I steadied it and carried it inside, before racing to the ocean, my arms waving and leaping in the air. I reached the white sand and saw seashells and starfish washed up on the shores. The marks of footprints were embedded in the white sand. How I loved it! I was about to head into the water when something stopped me. I saw mist rise above the water and turned to find myself face to face with an angel.


	8. 7: The Second Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_**Chapter Seven: The Second Encounter**_

**Becca's Perspective**

I was in awe with this beautiful creature. I felt drawn by him. All of a sudden, my crest glowed. It was then I saw an image of Silver floating further and further away in the sky. Silver looked distraught and cried for help. My help. I snapped out of it.

"Who are you?"

The angel cackled evilly. He began to change and so did the world we were in. I found myself floating in darkness with this fallen angel.

This must be his home, I thought.

"I am Arielmon. You look very familiar. Yes, yes. You will do. Unlike that other sorry excuse for a human. You will make a great slave for my master. I can see that your strength is much stronger than most. I can feel it. I can feel your strength. Your strength that comes from within surpasses many. You are special, little one. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Think of the possibilities if your inner strength came out. My master needs you. You will be an asset to his cause."

"Well, you'll just have to tell Dark KingSilverymon to keep dreaming. I remain loyal to Silver and the rest of my friends."

Arielmon laughed.

"Is that who you think my master is? Oh no, no, dear girl. Dark KingSilverymon is my second master. My true master is much stronger. He is enchanted by you. You will make a fine trophy and slave to his collection. With your strength, my master will win against these weaklings and rule this world."

"You must be mistaken, Arielmon. I have no strength. I am a nobody. I am nothing. I don't know why your master would want to waste his time on me."

Arielmon got angry.

"I will not stand for this. I will not allow you to speak this way."

"I didn't recall asking permission from you as to what I can or cannot do. You don't own me. So, never try to control me," I screamed, getting defensive.

My crest went dark.

"Yes. Keep it up. I could greatly benefit by feeding off your anger against me," remarked Arielmon.

With that, Arielmon vanished. I fell to the ground, landing hard on my back. I began to writhe from pain and anguish. What hurt the most was what Arielmon said and informed me about and that I may have let Silver down.

Silver came running, along with the Chosen Children and their digimon.

"Becca! Are you alright?" called out Silver.

I was in no shape to answer. It was all I could do to just lay there, suffering in body, mind and heart.

Silver healed my back but he couldn't heal my heart. I continued to be like a stone and Silver began to fade because of this. A sudden darkness came over the land.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"This is so scary," cried Mimi.

"Stay tough," Tai ordered.

Agumon looked concerned as he looked up at Tai. The other digimon did, too.

I broke out into a heart-wrenching sob. No one could comfort me. Silver spoke.

"I now know what has happened. It was Arielmon who separated us. He was only after Becca. He got what he wanted."

"Nooo..." I wailed.

**Arielmon's Perspective**

My plan was going well. Soon, we would have the little girl in our grasp and Master would triumph.

"Good work, Arielmon. I am very pleased," said my master.

"Thank you, Master."

"Once I have complete control of the little girl, nothing will stop me. And I'll be able to put an end to my puppet, Dark KingSilverymon's rule."

I laughed along with my master that our plan was going so well. Not even Silver could stop us now. And Dark KingSilverymon didn't suspect a thing.

**Silver's Perspective**

All of us were trying to help Becca. I was afraid my worst nightmare was coming true. Becca would rather suffer physically, then to be turned over to the powers of darkness. If it happened, her crest of peace would be useless, and I would cease to exist. Becca had entered into the darkness a little bit by having hatred. Hatred and peace never go together but combat against each other. If Becca entered all the way into the darkness, the crest would fail her and we would fail each other. I couldn't let that happen. I grew weaker as she grew weaker. It was all up to Becca now to overcome her struggle. I knew she could do it. She just had to find it in herself to not give in any longer to the darkness.

**Becca's Perspective**

It hurt so bad. I didn't know if I could make it. Everyone has failed me and I have failed everyone. As soon as I thought this, I felt even more terrible and Silver began to fade a little more.

"No! I'm not going to let that happen," I cried.

Everyone looked up. Silver looked more hopeful.

"I didn't see it before. But I can see clearly now. It was a false belief to believe I was worthless, a mistake, a nobody, someone for others to walk all over on. No matter how hard it is, I must overcome every trial and hardship for everyone's sake. I was chosen for a special reason to be the partner of Silver, one of the most powerful digimon, and to save the digiworld with help from all of my friends."

The invisible wall crumbled. My crest was restored. Silver was restored. I was restored.

"Welcome back," smiled TK.

Silver ran up to me and put a paw on my shoulder.

"Becca, what happened between you and Arielmon?" Silver asked, urgently.

I clenched my legs and bowed my head. My body began to shake as I sobbed.

"I...can't. I...just...can't. He's horrible," I choked.

Sora came over and knelt down on the ground beside me. She began to rub my back.

Silver looked concerned. The others did, too.

"Becca, you've had a hard day. Yes, Arielmon is horrible. Come to my castle to relax."

"Silver, Arielmon was not really who I was talking about. There is someone else..."

I realized I had said too much. Now, they were all going to expect me to give them answers.

"Becca, I think now is the time you learned what your crest is," said Silver.

I looked up at my dear friend. A couple hot, stinging tears spilled down my cheeks.

Everyone else listened intently.

"Becca Yakata, the ninth Chosen Child, your crest stands for what your greatest strength is. Your crest is...peace."

At first, I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly. When the news sank in, I didn't believe it to be true. I was anything but peaceful. It had to be something else. What was it? What was my strongest ability/quality? I was one not only to look at what I went through but what everyone else went through. I looked at others' experiences way more than my own and felt pain when I saw someone else hurt. I would cry my heart and eyes out if I saw someone hurting. Especially if someone else was hurting someone who was defenseless. It didn't matter so much what happened to me, as long as everyone else was safe. That was why it bothered me so much what Arielmon said about his master. If I became his master's slave, he would use me to harm or destroy everyone I cared about. I couldn't let that happen. I remembered when Cherry, my dog, died. Someone ran her over because of carelessness. How I cried and what pain I felt when my dog died. She had been my best friend in my younger days. Before she died, I felt like someone did care and was so happy and content just frolicking with Cherry in the fields or at the beach, playing tug-of-war with whatever she got a hold of, playing fetch, and when she licked my tears away when I was sad. I longed for everyone to get along, resolve their differences and... be at peace and live in harmony with one another. I guess my crest really does stand for peace and if I completely let go of all of my weaknesses and live for peace and harmony, I know now that we can win.

Then it struck me. Silver, along with the others, didn't ask me who I was talking about. Why not? Did they think I was too upset to talk about it or would tell them later when I was ready?

"Come on, Becca. It's time to get you home," Silver replied.

He turned into Mack and helped me to my feet.

Agumon sniffed the air.

"Not yet."

"He's right," agreed Biyomon, also sniffing the air.

Mack turned back into Silver and began to growl. All the other digimon followed lead when they too sensed what was going on. Only us humans were oblivious.

"Tai, what's going on? What is happening with our digimon?" asked Kari.

"I don't know. Stay close to me," Tai ordered, defending his sister.

Smoke and vapor filled a large portion of the sky. An apparition of Dark KingSilverymon appeared after the smoke and vapor vanished.

"Silver! You are forbidden here. Leave now or face the consequences."

Silver ran closer to his brother's apparition. The sky was clear. The gruesome apparition of Silver's brother was under the full moon. The night wind howled and chilled the air. The waves roared and splashed even further on the shores.

"Brother, your threats are meaningless. You don't stand a chance against us. Why did you betray everyone?"

"You are the traitor, Silver. I wanted you to join me. We could have ruled this world together."

"Brother, I loved you. Don't you know how much pain I was in when you chose the darkness instead of the light?"

"I don't care about your pain. You cared nothing for the pain I was in."

"I know you can see, but your mind and heart are blind. Your lust for power, control and greed have destroyed you. Just take a look at yourself and tell me you are the same mon when we were first created. Tell me, which do you prefer?"

"What's it to you, Silver? Do you really think I want to go back to the way I was when you received all the glory and I received none?"

"It doesn't matter who received glory. I did my job and I did it willingly. You only did it because you had to. The other digimon sensed that. That's why they didn't pay much respect to you later. I know why you changed but you're too blind to see that you have been ruined by something that didn't need to happen."

"You're so sure of yourself. Overconfident, are we? And you told Tai not to be like that."

"I wanted Tai to be cautious so he wouldn't make any mistakes by underestimating his enemies."

"Yet, you claim you are always cautious, never make mistakes, and you made the mistake by underestimating Nightmaremon and his evil plan and that's why your partner got hurt and almost died. It was your fault."

"I paid for my mistake, brother. And I paid for my mistake when you turned to the dark side. Brother, don't you remember our purpose for our existence in this world? We were created to protect this world, not rule it. Why are you so power-hungry? Wake up, brother! You're living a lie and don't even care but are happier to get something that was never yours to begin with. It was never your place to rule. Why can't you understand that?"

"NOOO! I will never go back to being the lowly protector. I could never stand it."

Tears sprang to Silver's eyes.

"What changed you, brother? What happened to the sweet and gentle Silverymon I always knew and worked with?"

A flash of anger sprang across the dark master's eyes.

"It's none of your business."

I called my friends together, except for Silver, who was still in the heated discussion with his brother.

"I learned some new information today that may change everything. Should I tell Silver's brother what I learned?"

"Well, what are you waiting for, Becca? Just say it already," said Gatomon.

"They're sure having a heated discussion. I hope you and I don't ever get like that," Kari told Tai.

"Don't worry, sis. We're nothing like that," laughed Tai and gave his sister a hug.

I turned my attention back to what Silver and his brother were discussing.

"Besides, I love being the ruler. Everyone does what I want when I want, no questions asked. I have unlimited power. Tell me, Silver. Why would I want to give that up?"

"You don't know what love is. How weak can you get? I never thought you would become such a selfish, cruel monster without any feeling towards anyone besides yourself. You only love yourself which is no love at all."

"Love! Hmph. What good is it? It is for weaklings."

"That's what you think. But, you're wrong. True love is more powerful than anything and overcomes every weakness and hardship. The darkness is weak. Can't you see? The light and love are so much more stronger and powerful and will always prevail against the darkness. Everything to do with what these children's crests stand for will be victorious and shine brighter than the sun."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

Dark KingSilverymon didn't give his brother much of a chance to answer. He attacked Silver with full strength. Silver shone a bright light around his body using the light rings. He didn't even use full strength and still, the attack didn't even lower his defense.

"I'm not intimidated by you and never will be. I told you already, brother, your threats are meaningless. If I were to attack you now, you wouldn't stand a chance."

I knew Silver attacked more, not as an attack that many would think of, but one of turning someone back into the light away from the darkness.

I cried out loud and ran over to Silver, hugging him hard.

"Silver, please...stop. He's suffering so badly. I can feel his pain. Something is terribly wrong with your brother that neither you nor he, knows about."

Silver was stunned when I told him this.

"Becca, what are you saying?"

I stood up.

"Dark KingSilverymon, my partner's brother, I warn you. Watch your back."

The dark master sneered.

"Me? I, the great and powerful Dark KingSilverymon, need protection from a mere, lowly child like you? Bah."

"Please, for your sake. You have some powerful enemies you don't even know about. Silver, your brother, is not your enemy. He never was and never will be. He is only trying to save you. Watch who you call allies. You may be surprised with the shocking truth that will later be revealed regarding those who swore loyalty to you are really enemies in disguise."

The dark master never even flinched.

"I'm not done with you yet. Just wait. I'll attack when you least expect it."

With that, the dark master's apparition vanished. Silver turned to Becca.

"I...Becca...I..."

"Look. Silver is speechless. There's a first time for everything," teased some of the digimon.

Silver just smiled.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do," Tai told me.


	9. 8: All Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Please read and review, especially this chapter. I would like to hear what you think about what is going on with Arielmon. What is up with him? What is he all about?

_**Chapter Eight: All Alone**_

**Becca's Perspective**

I knew it would happen. I knew my friends would have more questions than ever with the recent events. And Silver! How would he react if he knew his brother had unknown enemies. I didn't know where to begin. I knew I had to tell them what I found out. It didn't bother me I had to tell them. They needed to know and I needed to tell them.

"Start from the beginning. Just spill it out and don't be afraid of hurting or upsetting anyone," Silver informed me.

I told everyone all that had happened and what I had learned, watching everyone's reactions at the same time, paying special attention to how Silver was taking it. Silver wasn't reacting at all, either good or bad. He listened intently. I knew he wanted to hear everything first before making up his mind as to what he would think to the information he learned. That's one of the many things about Silver I love so much.

"Arielmon is really something, isn't he?" asked Mimi.

"Yes. And what's this about a second and more evil master?" Tai asked.

"All I know is, I'm getting really hungry," cried TK.

"Me too," agreed Kari.

"Me three," agreed Mimi.

"Me, um, fourth," agreed Gomamon.

The rest of us groaned, especially Joe. Izzy looked deep in thought. He was obviously analyzing the situation. Tentomon flew near him.

"Right now, there are more important matters at hand. The rest of you may do as you wish. But not for you, Becca. You and I have work to do. We must see to the matter at hand," announced Silver.

"How long are you going to be?" asked Gatomon.

"I can't say. I don't think Becca will be going home tonight. Tell her parents not to worry and that she will come home soon."

"If you're going to miss school, I want to also miss school. Besides, Agumon and I have a duty to protect everyone with me being the leader and all."

Agumon snickered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked him.

"What?" Sora asked, her eyes growing wide. "Tai, you also have a duty to finish your schoolwork which you're also way behind in, I might add. You can't miss any more school."

Tai frowned.

"Sora, this mission is more important. We're talking about the saving the digital world. I can always catch up and you can always tutor me."

"Sorry, Tai. But this is something Becca and I need to do on our own. We are part of the team, but Becca and I also work alone when need be."

Sora grinned.

"Thanks Silver. I owe you one. So does Tai."

Tai just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Tai. Now, you'll get to spend time with all those books. Joe would be much obliged to get you caught up, wouldn't you Joe?" Gomamon laughed.

"Wha-?" Tai asked.

"Gomamon, leave me out of this."

"Yes, Tai. I would also be happy to get you caught up. We're going to have so much fun," Izzy replied, getting involved in all the fun.

"Come on, guys. We'd better get back. Good luck Becca and Silver," suggested Patamon.

Tai hesitantly followed his friends. It was hard not to when Matt was leading him by the arm.

Gomamon remained behind and stared long and hard at Silver and I, looking worried. I walked over to him.

"Are you worried?" I asked the sea mammal digimon.

"I know Silver will protect you but I can't help worrying about both of you. You and Silver have many enemies now and will be all by yourselves."

Silver came over to us.

"Tell you what, Gomamon. I'll lend you the rainbow ball. It will show you what is happening with Becca and I. If we run into danger, it will glow and you'll be able to see what's happening. That way, you can alert everyone to come pronto and rescue us."

Gomamon smiled and looked reassured. I couldn't take my eyes off the rainbow ball. It was fairly large, about the size of a soccer ball, and was transparent with bright rainbow and silver sparkles glistening all throughout it. A purple rose was in the middle. An image appeared behind the purple rose and showed Silver and I at the present moment.

"It's a very powerful ball. Don't let it fall into enemy hands. It has more than one function besides being beautiful and showing what's happening with Becca and I."

"Silver, I never knew you had this. It's beautiful!"

"I'll tell you later," Silver whispered.

"Thanks Silver. I know it was hard to lend this to me." Gomamon received it with gratitude with such a noble task.

He ran off with the rainbow ball floating by his side.

I was left alone with Silver.

"What was that about the rainbow ball?"

"I couldn't reveal it to you until after you learned what your crest was and proved yourself worthy."

"The incident with Arielmon?"

Silver nodded.

"Besides, Gomamon would never let me down. And I knew he needed something to ease his worry."

I grew nervous.

"Silver...have I...did I...let you down?"

Silver smiled.

"No. You fought back and didn't let the darkness overcome you. You're way too pure for that, anyway."

"Please explain."

"What you said about Arielmon knowing and feeling how strong you were, there's more to what he said. Becca, you are the only one most capable enough to face the darkness and still remain in the light. That is part of how strong you are. That is why Arielmon could say that. Other digimon sense it, also."

"What about the others? Can't they face the darkness?"

"No. They can try. But it doesn't work for them as well as it does for you. You see, your crest of peace is not a simple trait but rather a combo. This is what makes you special and different from everyone. It is a combo of love, light and hope. Courage and friendship are also involved.

"When we are done our investigations and get the rainbow ball back, it will be yours to keep. Protect it from every enemy and use it to have fun and do what you need to do. It has more than one function such as floating, revealing, finding things or people, talking, sending messages and other functions. It was created long ago when the legendary hero of peace came into the picture. He was a marvellous and amazing young warrior who fought bravely with his digimon. The warrior I speak of no longer exists but what happened with his digimon remains up in the air. No one knows exactly what happened. Not Gennai, not even the four Sovereigns. There is a difference between both of you. His digimon wasn't as strong as I am and that is not the only difference. You can find out a little more by going to the Digimon Library or asking the rainbow ball to reveal it to you. The rainbow ball will only reveal what happened to the one who holds the crest of peace."

I felt ecstatic and tingly all over.

"Thanks Silver."

"You're welcome. Before we head off, I'm going to explain some more about your crest. You love people, animals and digimon alike, so much, so that even those who are enemies, you don't want to see them suffer and you hurt when they hurt. This is part of how you are able to bring some evil digimon back into the light. It is who you are. As for light and hope, you also have a lot of both of them. Although I'm still a bit fuzzy as to why you have so much of both, I have my theories and I know being peaceful, content and living in harmony with everyone does bring both of them about, along with love. It has to start in you first before it will spread to others. As for courage, you have it, but not in the sense of leadership like Tai. You have it, internally. That is why you were able to let go of your fears for the most part, be peaceful, happy and content for the most part, even in the midst of struggling. I have leadership among the digimon and Tai has leadership among both humans and digimon. That is where I help you. Lastly, friendship. That is something that is the fuzziest one of all. I know that is why I am a mammal digimon and I know you have great potential to become friends with both allies and enemies and have already started to show that, but there isn't a lot of evidence or clear-cut information yet. I know it will become clearer as you prove yourself, bring out who you are and become one with your greatest trait."

I listened as well as I could. I understood some of what Silver said but not all. What he informed me about did make much more sense now. Alas, I still had questions. I knew my questions now and any future questions couldn't be answered until more time, experience and adventure took place.

**Silver's Perspective**

I knew Becca would be hungry. I left her sitting on the grassy hill near the lake while I went down to the lake to get some fish for dinner.

It was a little dark and bubbly under the water. I used my light rings to shine forth a small light to make a dim light in the dark, cool water guide my way and light up my eyes. A couple frogs swam past, along with a school of small fish. I dove deeper, using all four paws and tails to doggy-paddle.

There, at the bottom was a giant, fat mud fish. He had his eyes half-open and looked sleepy, bored and lonely. I communicated with him.

"Hey there, big fella! What's happening?"

The big fish looked up.

"Oh, its you, Silver. I was afraid you were someone else."

"You don't look too hot, buddy. Let's see if I can get you feeling better."

I shone my light rings to heal him. It didn't work. That's odd. My healing power always worked before. I thought about this for a moment. Oh! I get it now! My healing power only works on those who will let me. That's why I wasn't able to heal Becca's heart. She was too engrossed with living in misery and feeling rotten because of what Arielmon told her, to even want to feel better.

"Don't waste your time on me, Silver. I'm not worth anything to anyone."

I smiled. Where have I heard that before?

"Wouldn't it be much better to be free from suffering?"

"I'm too far gone."

"I don't believe that for a second. You're only too far gone if you're dead or deleted. And you're very much alive, dear sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There is one thing."

"I'm all ears. What's on your mind?"

"This lake is old and flawed, just like me. I've heard of another lake that is fresh and new, which came from a bubbling brook. If you could put me in it, I'd have a lot more life in me again."

"Sounds good."

I lifted the old, fat mud fish with all four of my paws and used my tails to fly out of the water. As soon as I did, the water started to become clean and clear again. It looked beautiful and alive again. I was horrified. Even more so when the mud fish wriggled out of my grasp and fell into the water. He became a young and lively, healthy rainbow trout.

"Thank you, Silver. Thank you so much."

"Why? Why?" I asked.

Becca came closer and watched us. I knew she knew what had happened.

"I've been alive since near the dawn of the digital world. I lost a lot of my life and energy from being alive so long. Once this lake was free of me and the burden I gave it, it became young again and so did I."

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it. No matter how old or young, sick or healthy, rich or poor someone is, no one is ever a burden, Mr. Rainbow Trout who used to be an old, fat mud fish. Don't ever believe you're a burden and never give up on life no matter how old you are or not. Life is what you put into it. If you give up at any time under any circumstances, what benefit is that to you and your loved ones?"

"But Silver, it was so hard. My eyes have seen a lot and were tired."

"Don't give up on life just because you've lived a long time and seen a lot. Life is beautiful and should be appreciated. Look at my dear friend, Becca here. She's young. She's a child who hasn't lived very long. Don't you think part of why children are so lively, carefree and innocent is because of all their optimism, ability to trust and rely on others to take care of them and ability to learn and ask questions? The digital world exists because of children and their innocence and imaginations."

"You're right, Silver. Thank you. I'll never forget you and the lesson you gave me."

"Mr. Fish?" Becca asked.

"Hmmm..."

"I saw you when you were the mud fish and now as a rainbow trout. You're beautiful, no matter what."

I could tell what she said touched him deeply. Tears sprang to his eyes and freed him after many long years of keeping everything bottled up inside. I was so proud of her.

"Come on, Becca. Let's go," I told her.

Becca ran into the water and gave the fish a big hug.

"Take care, okay?" she told him.

"Thanks. You too, little one."

Becca rejoined me. Together, we went off to find Gennai.

**Arielmon's Perspective**

It was devastating. How could Becca come to her senses so quickly? I am starting to have doubts my master will be able to turn her over to the dark side. She must be separated from Silver. Only when he is with her, does she have strength, sense and peace.

"ARIELMON! Get in here now," commanded my master.

Gulp. It sounds like I'm in trouble. I went in, pronto and bowed down in front of my master.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Why is the little girl better than ever?"

"I'm sorry, Sire. Silver is with her again. She found out her crest stands for peace and..."

I was running out of words to say.

"Destroy him."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know very well who I mean."

"Silver? The sole protector of the eastern digital world, the bringer of peaceful light, the..."

"I know all of his titles. Now do as I say."

"But, Master. We're talking about Silver here. Not even Dark KingSilverymon could hurt him and he's much stronger than I am. How could I ever go up against Silver and hope to win?"

"I put you in charge of my mission to fool Dark KingSilverymon. And you dare to question me?"

"It's certain deletion, my lord. I beg you. Don't make me do this."

"Very well. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Separate Silver and Becca."

"Anything else?" My master sounded bored and disappointed.

"Why don't you send MegaEtemon in, the crazy fool?"

That way I can save my skin.

"That's your brilliant plan? Cowardice?"

"No, Master. I meant..."

"Save it."

"Arielmon!" called Dark KingSilverymon.

"I expect results. Do not fail me."

My master disappeared and Dark KingSilverymon hustled into the room.

"Silver's partner told me to watch who I call allies. What can I expect from you?"

I looked at my second master, stunned. He was shorter and didn't look so sickly or dark. He looked almost back to normal.

This must be what my master was doing. Dark KingSilverymon was slowly changing back with more and more exposure to Silver's partner. I knew Becca was strong, so very strong. But I never suspected just her existence in this world and exposure could cause something like this.

"You're not looking well, Master. Perhaps I should get you to bed."

"Aha! I knew it. I knew it was you. Enough of this tomfoolery, Arielmon. Tell me what's going on. Now. I may spare your life."

"Master, you trust a human child?"

His eyes grew wide.

"I never said that."

"But you believe her. That's proof enough."

He started to change back more and more and became Silverymon again.

"I can trust her more than I ever could from you deceiving, so-called allies."

"I don't believe it. She's not here and still has a profound effect on you. Are you...still my Master?"

"No. You deceived me and now you must pay for your treachery."

"Please. I beg you. I'll tell you everything."

"How can I trust you after you deceived me all this time and still swore loyalty to me? You sicken me. Becca hasn't deceived me and I realize now, neither has my brother. Leave my presence at once or face my wrath."

I flew out of his castle as fast as my wings could fly.

I saw MegaEtemon down on the ground. I swooped down low.

"MegaEtemon, listen up."

"Why would I want to listen to ya?"

"The master has changed. He's very upset. Be careful of him."

"I...believe you."

"Finally," I muttered.

"What was that? I'm the first one? Tell me, Arielmon. Has Master gone off the deep end? Or have you done something to make him angry?"

"I...uh..."

I had never been so frightened in my life. It looked like everyone was against me.

"If you hurt Master, you're gonna pay."

"I know. I know. Spare me the details."

"So you have."

"Yes. I've hurt everyone and now everyone is going to make me pay."

"We won't, Arielmon," spoke a shy, soft voice.

I looked down below. Becca and Silver were there. Silver was in front of Becca, protecting her. They had come.

"We know everything about you now, Arielmon. We know now which human failed you," said Silver.

"Arielmon, I know there is still good in you. Come back into the light and be free of the evil that has tormented you for so long," soothed Becca.

"No. Never. I will never subject myself to that kind of pain ever again."

I began to fly off.

"What have you got to lose?" called out Silver.

I was alone. So utterly alone. Old, raw wounds were reopened.

"Blast that cursed fox and his partner. It's all their fault. Why did they have to do this to me?"

Yet speaking evil against them didn't make me feel better. It only made me feel worse.


	10. 9: Exploring the Dark Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

I uploaded a new chapter. This one explains a little more. Especially about the Rainbow Ball. Please enjoy and read and review. I need to know what you think. Becca and Silver don't appear in this chapter. I will get around to revealing what happened them in the next chapter or two as well as some other events. For now, enjoy.

_**Chapter Nine: Exploring the Dark Castle**_

**Gomamon's Perspective**

I tried to stay awake. I really tried. It was past midnight. Slight sounds of Joe breathing heavy could be heard. I had seen Silver and Becca help the mud fish and I had seen Becca read a book in the Digimon Library about the Legendary Hero of Peace. I knew a little about this Legendary Hero of Peace. Even though he stood for peace, he didn't bear the crest of peace. The crest of peace only came into existence when Becca was chosen to become the new Chosen Child. The Legendary Hero of Peace, along with his digimon, had helped a lot of digimon. One day, both of them disappeared. The young hero was never to be found again. Some, who know more, say what happened with his digimon remains up in the air. I had not been able to find out what Becca had been reading. I was much too tired to stay awake any longer and went to sleep.

The next morning, Joe woke me up. I yawned and shook myself to wake up. I saw the Rainbow Ball lying on the floor beside me. I looked behind the purple rose to see where Becca and Silver were. It was blank. I couldn't see them anywhere! However, the Rainbow Ball wasn't glowing. That was a good sign. Unless they were deleted. Oh, why did I go to sleep? Silver gave me a job to do and I'm afraid I may have let him down.

"Are you alright, Gomamon?"

"Joe," I cried.

"What is it?"

"I can't find Becca and Silver! What if something bad happened?"

"I'm sure they're okay. Both of them are tough."

I looked at Joe, shocked. Usually, he is the pessimistic one and I am the optimistic one. I really trained him well! I grabbed the Rainbow Ball and held it out in front of me.

"Rainbow Ball!"

It grew brighter.

"Silver gave me a job to do. Please tell me. Where are Becca and Silver? Are they okay?"

The voice of the Rainbow Ball began to speak.

"I can no longer see them. They have passed out of my line of sight. Gomamon, beware. Something has changed."

"What? What?"

"I am sorry. I am unable to say."

The Rainbow Ball stopped shining brightly.

"Oh, man. This is bad. This is really bad," cried Joe.

I felt defeated. I let everyone down.

"We have to tell the others," Joe told me.

"Joe, everyone is going to be mad at me, aren't they?"

Joe rubbed my head.

"Gomamon, I wouldn't worry about that."

He stood up and called Tai on the phone. After talking to Tai for a little bit, Joe hung up and turned to look at me.

"Tai is going to call everyone. We're having an emergency meeting."

I smiled.

"Is Tai trying to get out of school again?"

Joe smiled.

"No. I don't think so. Besides, none of us will let him. Especially Sora."

Joe and I got ready and took our breakfast on the way to the park. Since it had been late when we got back last night, TK stayed the night with Matt. He was sure excited to be able to sleepover at his brother's place. Matt was also happy. I had the Rainbow Ball close by my side.

"So, what was so urgent, Joe?" Tai asked.

I shouted out loud.

"The Rainbow Ball can't find Becca or Silver!"

"What?" asked everyone.

"That thing there? That's the Rainbow Ball?" Sora asked, pointing at it.

"Yes. It belongs to Silver and Becca. Silver gave me the job of watching out for them through the Rainbow Ball. I went to sleep late when I couldn't stay awake any longer. When I woke up the next morning, Silver and Becca were nowhere to be found."

"Are they gone?" Kari asked, almost in tears.

"I don't know," I sobbed.

Palmon comforted me. Tai spoke up.

"I told you guys I had to stay and help Becca and Silver. But none of you would listen to me, saying school was more important than..."

Matt motioned to Tai to stop. Agumon tried to reassure Tai. Tai really does want to save the digital world and is not merely trying to get out of doing schoolwork.

"We should go back," Izzy spoke up.

Everyone gasped and stared at Izzy. Especially Tentomon who knows him the best. We were all shocked. None of us knew Izzy to skip out on going to school. Izzy looked around at all of us staring at him, looking shocked. He looked down.

"I don't usually favour skipping school. But this is a sensitive and serious situation we're in. I don't put schoolwork as my top priority 100 percent of the time. More like 90 or 99.9 percent. If we go to school while Becca and Silver could be in grave danger, what good does that do? We have to go and save them."

Tai grinned from ear to ear. He looked genuinely pleased.

"Izzy, I couldn't have said that better myself. Gomamon, can the Rainbow Ball take us directly to where Becca and Silver are?"

The Rainbow Ball shined brightly again.

"Your digivices can take you to the region where Silver and Becca are located."

It stopped shining. So, Becca and Silver are still alive? That's a good sign. Tai called his mom to tell her to call the school and let them know that he and his friends would be absent. All the kids held up their digivices. A rainbow light appeared in the sky and we all floated up towards the sky like last time. Just seeing the rainbow light made me feel sad thinking about Becca and Silver and what they must be going through.

When we arrived back in the digital world, we found ourselves floating down the river in a dark and dank cave in a small Viking boat with a lantern hanging above the dragon statue. Water dripped down from the roof of the cave. Torches hung on the sides of the walls creating more of a dim light in this spooky cave.

All of a sudden, a scream was heard echoing throughout the cave. Mimi screamed after hearing that, which also echoed.

"Mimi," whispered Sora, sternly.

"Was that Becca screaming?" cried TK.

Kari began to sob into her brother's shoulders. All of us were pretty upset and frightened, except for maybe Matt, Tai and some of us digimon. When the screams of a digimon were heard, that was what got all of us digimon upset. Patamon flew right into TK's lap. Gatomon looked up at Kari with an anxious look on her face. Biyomon let out a cry and flew into Sora's arms, who hugged her. Palmon looked tense. The rest of us digimon were also a bit tense.

"Was that Silver's screams?" Kari choked.

"I don't know, Kari," Tai told her.

"I don't think so. Silver is confident and brave. We've never heard him scream," replied Biyomon.

Sounds of a little girl's cries echoed off the walls of the cave. An evil sounding laugh was heard.

"Oh. I hope that isn't Becca crying or screaming," whispered Sora.

Tai looked at her and put his arms around her for comfort.

"There are no other life forms present," informed Izzy looking up from his laptop.

"This is so scary," cried TK.

Both TK and Kari looked pale and weak. Kari was crying softly and TK looked on the verge of tears. Tai comforted his little sister and Matt comforted his little brother. Joe and Mimi were holding each other close. Joe was almost as scared as Mimi. I hoped he wouldn't throw up.

"Hey!" spoke up Tentomon.

All of us looked at him.

"Remember what Silver said? He told us the enemy will use illusions and tricks to confuse and frighten us and that we must always be on our guard. Probably, none of this is real."

"Good idea, Tentomon. I'm glad I thought of that," laughed Tai.

Some of us sighed and the rest of us groaned. Tai ignored us.

"Okay everyone. Believe this isn't real. Repeat after me: none of this is real. Ready?"

Everyone began to chant,

"none of this is real."

Nothing happened.

"Maybe this is real," said Tai, sounding disappointed.

Both Kari and TK began to wail.

"Way to go, Tai," said Matt, sarcastically.

Tai frowned.

"I was so sure," he murmured. "Did any of you have any doubts?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Sora put her hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it, Tai. This is one place that is real. It's not your fault."

Tai frowned again. No one thought to check with the Rainbow Ball.

Finally, we reached the end of the cave and saw Silver and Becca waiting for us.

**Matt's Perspective**

Everyone was overjoyed. Everyone that is, except me. I didn't believe it was the real Becca and Silver. Sure Becca looked as sweet as ever and Silver's light rings were glowing, but there was something that was fishy about this, that wasn't adding up. I did not want my brother, friends and our digimon to put themselves in danger. I pulled Tai closer to me.

"Tai, it's not them. It can't be. It must be a trick," I told him, quietly.

"Are you crazy, Matt? Why are you such a downer? If it was a trick, do you think the light coming from Silver's light rings would make us feel peaceful?"

I almost slapped his face.

"Tai, don't give in to this. You're letting yourself be fooled. I'm telling you, it's not them."

"Matt, would you listen to yourself? We all believed the cave was a trick but it was real. Same with Becca and Silver."

"You, Tai, you. You believed it was a trick. I just went along with you."

This time, Tai slapped me. I put a hand to my red cheek. But I didn't fight back. Both TK, Kari, Sora and our digimon tried to stop us.

"Tai, open your eyes. This is too easy if it were Becca and Silver. Hardly anything is this easy. Especially in our position as the digidestined."

Tai shrank back. Pretty soon, maybe from the fight Tai and I had, almost everyone, humans and digimon alike, got tense and irritable and began to fight. I don't know exactly what set it off. It could just be this creepy atmosphere. As soon as I turned, I saw a smirk on Becca's face and on Silver's face. The real Becca and Silver would never enjoy something like this.

"I knew it!" I shouted. "I knew you weren't real. Now, off with you."

At that Becca and Silver transformed into what they really were: Bakemon. They flew off, out of sight.

"Wow, Matt! How did you know?" asked Sora.

I blushed. Tai smiled.

"Matt has the gift of seeing through lies and deception."

Not always, I thought.

We made our way up the stone steps. In the distance, an organ began to play spooky music. I could see TK beginning to tremble and break out into a cold sweat. I pulled my little brother close to me.

"Fight it, TK. Fight it."

TK was too frightened to answer. Tai was holding his little sister close to him. Izzy stopped.

"Hey! We should ask the Rainbow Ball to help us."

"You're right, Izzy. I'm glad I thought of that," laughed Tai, once again.

"Oh, brother," murmured Kari.

A bunch of us groaned. I sensed Tai was just trying to keep a sense of humour out of nervous anticipation.

"Good idea. But, where is it?" Patamon asked.

We looked around. The Rainbow Ball was gone.

**The Rainbow Ball's Perspective**

A cage held me prisoner. When the Bakemon tricked the kids, pretending to be Becca and Silver, a small water-type digimon in the river reached up and grabbed me with his long tentacles. This happened when the kids began to fight. I had no worries. My guardian, Silver, would be worried if he knew. But I am void of feelings and suffering. I also knew how to work this to my advantage. I decided to change my voice and trick one of the guards to let me go free. I changed my voice to that of Nightmaremon.

"Snimon, his Majesty, Dark KingSilverymon needs to see the Rainbow Ball."

The Praying Mantis digimon heard the voice but saw no one. He knew Nightmaremon could go invisible and slashed open the cage door. I allowed myself to be grabbed by Snimon.

"Lord Nightmaremon, where do you want me to put the Rainbow Ball?"

"In the dumbwaiter to his Royal Bed Chambres."

"But, his Majesty was taking a walk in the Royal Garden."

Snimon looked suspicious.

"His Majesty will be returning soon and is expecting to find the Rainbow Ball in his room. Do not anger him."

"The Rainbow Ball doesn't care about anyone or have any intelligence. I'm safe to let it go free in Master's Royal Bed Chambres."

I didn't listen to the remark. It didn't bother me in the least as I am unable to feel pain. Although, lately, I have had snippets of some discomfort. Snimon began taking me to the dumbwaiter. I slipped out of his grasp and replaced myself with a regular, glowing ball without his notice.

As I floated throughout the main hall of the castle, I noticed the ceilings and wooden beams were covered with cobwebs. It was also a bit musty. On the floor, a few spiders scurrying about. I was unaffected since I had no feelings or life. I was more like a machine. The tinted stained-glass windows were dusty and cracked in a few places. You would think with all the digimon servants, Dark KingSilverymon would order them to clean up his castle. Unless he likes it that way. However, he is always sick, even with having almost unlimited power. More than once, even before Becca came into the picture, Silver tried to help his brother come back to the light. But no. Dark KingSilverymon preferred ruling in the dark side and being sick over letting his own brother help him. Silver became my guardian long after the tragedy happened. I worked alongside the Legendary Hero of Peace and his digimon. After the tragedy, I had no guardian for the longest time until Silver and Silverymon came into existence and became my guardians. When Silverymon turned over to the dark side, Silver was my only guardian.

I floated everywhere throughout the castle looking for Becca and Silver. I paid no attention to the evil digimon roaming about. I checked the dungeons, the halls, the bed chambres, the kitchen, the dining room, the library, the records room, the bathrooms, the training rooms, everywhere I could think of. They were nowhere to be found. Where are those two?


	11. 10: Meeting the Warrior of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here is the new chapter. I will be uploading Friends Forever next. Until then, please enjoy and read and review. I need to know how this story is doing. More will be revealed about MegaEtemon later on but for now, the main important bad guys are Dark KingSilverymon who is now Silverymon but still evil for the time being, Nightmaremon and Arielmon. Silverymon will be saved later on but first Becca and Silver have to be saved as well as the Chosen Children.

**Chapter Ten: Meeting the Warrior of Peace**

**Silverymon's Perspective**

I am now back to my original appearance. I have Silver's partner to thank for this. Darkness is still clouding my mind and senses. I know this and I don't care. Let's see. As for my allies, I can honestly say Arielmon, the strong, fallen angel digimon who is lord over all the flying digimon and other digimon in the skies, is no longer under my service for his treachery. As for Nightmaremon, the dark lord digimon whose powers of darkness almost equal my own, if not more, who is lord over all the dark and evil digimon, his loyalty to me remains questionable for the time being. I have no clues or hints as to his loyalty to me. But being a powerful digimon and all, my sharp and keen senses tell me something is not right with his loyalty. He was my most powerful servant and if my senses are correct, he may prove to be more treacherous and deceitful than even Arielmon. As for MegaEtemon, the weakest but the most keen digimon lord under my service, who is lord over all the creature digimon, I have no clues, hints or senses telling me his loyalty is questionable.

Arielmon deserves nothing less than the most severe punishment possible for his treachery and I don't care how painful his past has been. He must be made an example of to teach all my servants to never double-cross me. Nightmaremon deserves even more punishment if his loyalty proves to be false. MegaEtemon, unless he proves to be a traitor as well, deserves grand rewards for his loyalty.

Now that I was my original size again, it was easier to fit through the doors of my castle. A couple servants, who were mere champions met up with me. They helped me up to my room and into bed. Both of them pounded my body, diseased from years of intense pain from that of my brother. I spewed foul, green fluid out of my lungs. Still, I remained as ill as ever.

All of a sudden, loud shouting was heard. Nightmaremon stormed into my room.

"Master, you must do something to this vile creature," he demanded, holding up Snimon.

"Nightmaremon, do not bother the master," hissed one of my servants.

I waved my servant away. Both of them left.

"What has Snimon done?"

"What hasn't he done? He let the Rainbow Ball get away."

"I'm deeply sorry, Master. I heard the voice of Lord Nightmaremon command me to bring the Rainbow Ball up to your room."

"I did nothing of the sort. The Rainbow Ball was to remain in the cage," argued Nightmaremon.

"Enough!" I demanded.

Both of them were silent.

"Snimon, once we heard the Rainbow Ball had arrived with the Chosen Children, I gave my orders to capture the Rainbow Ball and lock it in the cage. Obviously, the Rainbow Ball tricked you."

Snimon looked crestfallen.

"What if the Rainbow Ball finds Silver and his partner?" Nightmaremon asked.

"Where are they, anyway?" Snimon asked.

"Apparently, for the Rainbow Ball to come here, they must be somewhere in the castle."

"Nightmaremon, the Rainbow Ball must not meet up with Silver and his partner. All three of them must be captured and put in separate cages. Silver's cage must be such a cage so that he will not be able to melt the bars off with his light rings," I commanded.

"Yes, Sire."

Nightmaremon bowed and left, taking Snimon with him. I looked at the computer showing every room, every section of the castle. The Chosen Children hadn't met up with Silver and his partner yet. The Rainbow Ball was seen floating in one of the halls of the castle. It hadn't found Silver or his partner yet, either. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

**Tai's Perspective**

My friends, our digimon and I, emerged into a room that reminded me of a haunted castle. The organ was playing by itself. Cobwebs were everywhere. Spiders scurried about on the floor. The air was musty and stale, and a foul odour was in the air, causing Joe to be sick and the rest of us to feel queasy. Stained, white sheets that were worn covered the chairs and couches. A grandfather clock leaning against one wall chimed twelve and wouldn't stop, even though it was still in the morning. Several mirrors showed ghastly reflections of ourselves. Kari clung to me in fright, slightly shaking. TK did the same to Matt. The rest of us also looked pale and scared. Mimi got so panicked, she ran to the far side of the room and fell down through a hole in the floor. We heard her screaming a long way down. The rest of us went after her. We also fell down but we all fell down a large slide. It was actually quite fun and would have been more enjoyable if we weren't so scared.

I, however, wasn't as scared as the rest of my friends and maybe the digimon. Although, they might be more brave than even I am. I had to be strong for them. I admit it was hard for even me not to be scared but I didn't want to admit it to anyone but myself.

"Are you alright, Mimi?" Sora asked, when we all landed.

"I think so. But, what is going on here, anyway?"

I looked around. The room was completely empty. It was bare with only a large floor, four walls and a ceiling. There was nothing else. I wondered why.

All of a sudden, there was a clicking noise and the walls began to cave in on us. Mimi shrieked and TK and Kari screamed. I could see Sora's hands trembling. Joe looked like he would faint. The rest of us looked pretty scared, even Matt. And I bet I myself also looked scared. I sure felt that way. Sora looked all around, trying to find a way for us to escape.

"I hope Becca isn't going through something like this. She's scared enough as it is," mentioned Joe.

"I believe Becca is stronger than she looks," pointed out Biyomon.

"The slide!" I gasped. "We'll climb back up the slide!"

"Good idea, Tai," replied Izzy.

We turned around and saw that the slide was gone.

"Terrific. We're going to get squished to death, Becca and Silver won't be rescued, and the digital world won't be saved. Could things get any worse?" Joe moaned.

"Don't panic, Joe. I'll find a way out," reassured Izzy.

Izzy began typing on his laptop. Agumon was looking all around.

"What is it, Agumon?" I asked my digimon partner.

"Something is different right now."

"Different? What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it. I don't know what it means but I can sense something has changed."

Palmon nodded in agreement.

I knew the digimon had sharper senses than us digimon, so I took that as a good sign.

"Ah, guys. I think we should go single file vertically," Matt spoke up.

Gabumon looked at his partner and joined Matt. The walls were definitely getting closer and closer to us.

"The digimon! Agumon, you and the others find us a way out of here," I ordered.

"But, where to, Tai? There are no windows or anything," Agumon mentioned.

"I guess you're right. We're almost out of time. Think, Tai, think."

I couldn't come up with anything. My mind was blank. I could tell everyone was faint with fear, even Matt, who always professed to be the "cool one". Even Izzy's hands were trembling as he typed. Sora was still looking up at the ceiling.

"Look up there!" she pointed out, pointing up at the ceiling.

We all looked up, even Izzy. A black-and-white transparent image of a teenage boy floated down toward us.

"Do not be alarmed," he told us. "What you see doesn't exist."

I looked at the walls. They were still caving in.

"Face your fears and let go of them. Only then will this illusion disappear."

"Everyone, tell yourself this is just an illusion. None of it is real," I told them, heeding the boy's advice.

Once my friends and I had done so, the room turned back to normal.

"It was your fear that created this nightmarish image. Dark KingSilverymon likes to play with the minds of children but even he doesn't know what is truly going on. Come with me and I will tell you what you need to know."

We allowed the boy to fly us up and away. We entered a different dimension of the digital world and found ourselves in the boy's home.

"Who are you and how long have you been here?" I demanded.

Then I realized it. We, like the boy, were black-and-white. Mimi wailed.

"Matt!" cried TK.

Matt hugged his little brother.

"I am Alex, the legendary warrior of peace."

"You have the crest of peace?"

"No. The crests were created long after I came to this place."

"How long have you been here?"

"A very long time."

"Are you a ghost?" TK sniffled.

"No. At the same time, I am not really alive. I should be an adult by now."

"What happened to you?"

"I fought bravely with my digimon, and later made the mistake of not being satisfied with just him. I wanted many digimon partners. Thus, my greatest strength of peace was no more and I was corrupted, neither alive nor dead. No one else knows what truly happened to me and some vaguely know my digimon "remains up in the air". I am a restless wanderer, roaming about in the digital world, invisible to everyone but the Chosen Children. I recently found out about the Child of Peace. She is a marvellous child and stands for peace much better than I did. I used to know two people who are close to her."

All of them knew he was talking about Becca.

"You must go and save her and her digimon partner. As soon as they entered the dark castle by a secret entrance, both of them entered into an entirely different dimension, into a land that is complete with peace and harmony. They have forgotten about the mission of saving the digital world just from being there. If they remain there much longer, it will be too late for them and they will never be able to save the digital world. The digital world will be lost, if they are not saved. I warn you, it will be hard to convince them to leave the perfect land. You can enter into this dimension by the love you have for them and the digital world. Only your crests protect you from forgetting as none of you stand for peace like the Child of Peace and her partner does. I cannot fix things for myself, but I want you to save the Child of Peace and her partner, so that they don't end up suffering the same fate I have had to endure. Go now, quickly, and save the Child of Peace, her partner, and the digital world."

We were transported back to the iron gates of the dark castle and went into hiding until we could figure out what to do.

**Arielmon's Perspective**

I was a nervous wreck. Almost everyone was against me. Only those who were not against me were Becca and Silver. But they were gone. Sure I was a mega digimon and lord over all flying and other air-borne digimon, but myself and my army was no match for the Dark Master's army and Dark KingSilverymon's (the second Dark Master) army.

I paced up and down through the air and flew over the sea while trying to figure out what to do. I had been through an extreme hardship before. But that was nothing compared to what I was facing now.


	12. 11: Birth of a Peacemaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

First off. Good news! It's sad news at the same time. I have finished writing Friends Forever. It will come to a close soon and then I will have a new story posted after its finished. Also, a big thank you to all who review. Also, thank you to everyone who reads it. Please continue as I need to know how everyone likes this story and what they think needs to be improved. I don't like flames but I like corrections.

In reply to the questions of the last reviewer: the story takes place 1 year after the kids defeated Apocalymon which makes them a year older. The locations so far are: Odaiba, the digital world, including the castles of the Dark Master and Silver, and the fantasy world created by Becca. Joe is 13, Tai, Matt, Sora and Becca are 12, Mimi and Izzy are 11, and TK and Kari are 9. What is going on? A new band of dark digimon has threatened the digital world and the kids, plus a new one and her digimon, return to save it. It opens up in the digital world with Gennai and Silver (an imperial digimon) comes in and is introduced to his partner through the screen.

I hope you enjoy and please read and review. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Birth of a Peacemaker**_

**No One's Perspective**

The fantasy world Becca and Silver were in was rather odd as it wasn't perfect in the sense many would think of. It was like Becca and Silver were being controlled, as if they were ventriloquist dummies or puppets. In a sense, they were. There was no fear, sickness or any other problems, except for what the "puppet" invaders attacking the land caused. Even then, Becca and Silver were not afraid but fought bravely with a love for peace.

Also, Silver was in his rookie form. He couldn't revert back to his rookie form in the real world of digimon, easily, as Silver never came into existence as anything weaker than an imperial digimon. In his rookie form, he was called ChibiSilverymon. His brother would be called DemiSilverymon if he ever reverted back to his rookie form.

ChibiSilverymon, or "Chibi" as he liked to be called, sounded just like a baby most of the time and was fun-loving and content. Becca herself was eight years old and was the ultimate peacemaker in this world. All of the peace-loving digimon knew her as such. Everyone looked up to her as their ultimate leader, role model and hero.

The acting evil digimon who were champions and ultimates, invaded the land. One tiny baby digimon went up to Becca.

"What should we do? These digimon are sad because they don't have any love."

Becca looked down on the baby digimon and held him close.

"We'll just have to give them some love and cheer them up," she told him.

A female baby digimon ran in with tears in her eyes.

"Becca! Becca! They are hurting the playground! Why wouldn't they want to play with us?"

"All they need is a little love, then they can be our friends, too, and play with us. Chibi!"

Chibi woke up from the top bunk, yawned and stretched, sounding like a baby.

"What is it, Becca? Is it time to play?"

"Not yet. We need to show our new friends some love."

Chibi was a ball for a head, four paws underneath and one tail out the back he used for gliding and floating. He floated down into Becca's arms and giggled.

"YAY!! We get to meet new friends! I can't wait."

Becca carried Chibi over to the playground which was inside a mansion. There, they met the Champion and Ultimate digimon who were definitely trying to destroy the Playground by thrashing, drilling, and stampeding into the mansion.

"Friends, friends. Are you okay? Whatever is the matter? How can we help you to feel better?"

"Stay out of this, peacemaker. No one understands. Everyone always says we're not cute and adorable like the babies. They also say we're not innocent and pure like the babies," explained one evil-looking digimon who was an ultimate.

"They don't know what they're talking about. They're only judging by appearances. I see you as having a little good inside."

"That's not good enough. We want to be completely innocent and pure, cute and adorable, and now, that is impossible. We are unable to go back to being babies and now we'll never be cute and adorable, innocent and pure ever again."

He was screaming at Becca. It didn't scare her in the least. All she wanted to do was try to help.

"Chibi! Blow some hearts and bubbles and help them out of their troubles."

Chibi leaped out of her arms and blew hearts and bubbles toward everyone. The babies sucked it in and were so happy and peaceful. Some of the more powerful digimon, especially the Champions, sucked it in, too. Doing so, melt their hearts of stone and ice and brought tears to their eyes, healing them of their troubles. The Ultimates, who were more immune and the most troubled, did not suck it in. The Champions reverted back to their baby forms. The Ultimates shot forth a chain and bound Becca's hands and Chibi's tail. They led Becca and Chibi inside the Playground. Chibi broke free by blowing a heart at the chain he was bound by and leaped over to the hammock. He lay down on the hammock and looked up at the sun on the ceiling who had a face. The sun was smiling and had a look of peace in its eyes. Chibi settled back and relaxed, putting on some sunglasses.

The Playground's main hall and main room had the hammock and the sun, but also a rocking horse, a giant teddy bear, some alphabet blocks, a toy train going around the room, a toy box, a treasure chest, a bookshelf of children's books, finger painting and Play-Dough on the tables, video game machines, balloons, a doll house, and a slide and swing set. The wallpaper was of balloons and lollipops. The ceiling was of rainbows, stars, moons, suns and clouds. Pictures of Becca, Chibi, and the baby digimon hung on the walls. Confetti and sparkles were on the rug and floor. The rug was of puppies and kitties, birdies and butterflies, and fish.

Becca was overjoyed to be in the Playground. It was so much fun to be a kid. The Ultimates dragged her to a smaller hall beside the main room. Becca sat down, unafraid. Her courage, love, sincerity, purity, and love for peace made the chains fall off. Becca genuinely smiled.

"Come with me and I'll give you a tour of the Playground."

The Ultimates were beginning to trust Becca just by her peace-loving and caring nature and the childlike atmosphere. They followed Becca to a room that was filled with rainbows, suns, moons, stars, shooting stars, happy faces, kisses, hearts, flowers, and bubbles. There was even a rainbow slide. Everything in this fantasy world of digimon was created by Becca's own imagination, likes and pleasures.

"Chibi!" Becca called.

Chibi, who had been dancing his paws to the music box, heard the call and floated upstairs.

"It is time," she told him.

Chibi blew some hearts and bubbles at the Ultimates and they too were healed and became babies.

**TK's Perspective**

I didn't pay much attention until we were in the fantasy world. My eyes widened when I saw it. The whole world had only babies and everything, every building was to do with children. I was very excited and held onto Kari's hand as we raced down the road. Beside the road was giant cakes, ice-cream cones, lollipops, candy canes, chocolate bars, a river of soda, a lake of chocolate, and off in the distance was a toy train large enough for us to ride on. I tasted one cake and saw it was real. I began to eat it. Kari began to nibble on a chocolate bar.

"TK!" called my brother.

"Kari!" called Tai.

Joe came closer.

"You guys shouldn't eat those until we know it's safe. Even then, what if they belong to someone?" Joe asked.

"It's yummy," I laughed.

It was indeed the best cake I had ever eaten and it was a giant cake.

"I agree," said Kari.

Her lips and cheeks were covered with chocolate. The older kids looked at each other. Then they began to eat the treats along with us. Joe was worried about too many sweets giving us a stomachache. In the real world that would have happened but not in this fantasy world. Plus, the sweets were the best I had ever eaten. And, no stomachache!

"Our adventures in the dark castle was worth it just to have this moment," smiled Mimi.

Sora agreed with her. I noticed something. Everything we had eaten was refilled, replenished. Wow! This place is so cool! I could get used to living here. Our digimon, who were in their baby forms also enjoyed themselves. Joe even looked more relaxed.

Later, we boarded the toy train and rode to the amusement park.

"We shouldn't ride these right now. We'll get sick after all the candy and goodies," Joe spoke up.

None of us listened to him. I doubted what he said would come true in this world. We boarded the roller coaster, even Joe. We had so much fun! None of us felt sick or got dizzy and the speed was just right. We spent some time on the roller coasters, tilt-a-whirl, ferris wheel, bumper cars and bumper boats; Tai and Matt especially bumped into each other, laughing, and later spent some time in the arcade. The games in the arcade were such that the character you played could not get hurt or fall in the water or off a cliff and there were no bad guys. There were also no time-outs or game overs. The games consisted of races (where you won), find the missing items (they were easy to find) or travel though different places and accomplish all the tasks (which was easy to do), for example.

Soon, we left and ran into Becca and Silver. Except that Becca was younger than me and Silver was a rookie, calling himself, "Chibi".

"Becca! Silver!"

Becca and Silver looked at us with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Who are you? And, why did you call me Silver?" Chibi asked.

"Don't you remember us?" Biyomon asked.

Becca and Chibi shook their heads no.

"It's this place," spoke up Gatomon. "Everything you eat or do makes you forget your troubles more and more. They must have eaten a lot of treats and done a lot of fun things to forget this much."

All of us, besides Becca and Chibi, were much more relaxed and happy but still had some memories.

"Everyone! Point your digivices at Becca and Chibi," ordered Tai.

We did. Lights flowed forth, creating a rainbow-like light (perfect for Becca and Silver since they stood for peace), and enveloped their bodies. We saw a memory cloud come out over their heads. Becca's memories consisted of: every kid leaving her out or making fun of her, crying herself to sleep, and feeling so alone. Chibi's memories consisted of: seeing his brother, Silverymon, turn into a monstrous, hideous creature, after turning over to the powers of darkness (he was tricked, brainwashed and a virus afflicted him) and ignored Silver's pleas for not giving in to the powers of darkness. After Silverymon transformed into Dark KingSilverymon, he wounded Silver and caused all of his servants to become dark digimon, blame Silver and call him a traitor.

New, fresh tears flowed from the eyes of Becca and Chibi.

"Stop it! Please don't show us anymore," they cried together.

"They don't remember that those are their memories," said Patamon.

"Those are your memories. They happened in your life," Sora told them, with tears in her eyes.

"No. They're not. Such a thing would never happen. We are protected," cried Becca.

"This place isn't real. But those memories are," Matt told them.

"No. It can't be."

"But you have a lot of good memories, too. Look at all the good things in your life and don't dwell on the bad things," I told them.

The wall Becca and Chibi had put up to protect themselves began to crumble.

"We all have problems and hurts, things we wish would never happen. But there is more good things and beauty if we only look for them and reach out for them," Kari told them.

The wall crumbled and cracked even more.

"We love you, Becca and Silver," all of us cried out.

The wall was just about broken. Becca and Silver were beginning to trust us and come back into the light.

"We need you. You're our good friends. Both of you are very important to both worlds and to us. Please come back into the light," Kari cried out.

All of us agreed with her.

The wall shattered. Becca and Silver turned back to normal. The fantasy world disappeared and we were transported back to the real digimon world, including all of our digimon.

"Hey, you guys! I have an idea! Why don't we all go out for cheeseburgers and discuss what just happened and how we're going to win," suggested Tai.

"Is that all you ever think about, Tai? Your stomach?" Matt asked.

All of us laughed and we headed to a fast food restaurant for cheeseburgers.


	13. 12: Legend of the Early Digidestined

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Littlefirefly44: Here is the next chapter.

Silver walks in.

Silver: Wait! Don't say it.

Littlefirefly44: Silver, you don't want me to say, please enjoy and read and review?

Silver: You got it. Because I want to say it. Please enjoy and read and review.

A question mark appears over Littlefirefly44's head.

Silver: I also want all the readers to know that something dreadful is going to happen later on. And I need your help to get through it.

Becca runs in.

Becca: Silver! It's time to get your fur brushed.

Silver moans.

Silver: Noooo!

_**Chapter Twelve: Legend of the Early Digidestined**_

**Becca's Perspective**

Silver and I vaguely remembered our experiences in the dreamworld. All we knew was that it had been wonderful and I now had a better idea of what it meant to be a peacemaker. My friends told me what they found out about Alex. Silver and I had already found a bit about him but every bit of information helped.

I looked at all my friends. The others' digimon were in their in-training forms and Silver was Mack for the time being. Mack looked at me and smiled genuinely. I smiled back. My life was wonderful now with my new friends. I truly felt I belonged and that my life had meaning and purpose. I also never expected I would help save the digital world. There was still so much work left to do before it would be in peace and harmony again.

All of a sudden, I felt a bump on my foot. I looked down... and saw... the Rainbow Ball! I almost let out a cry of joy. I felt giddy inside and could hardly contain my excitement. Mack also discovered the Rainbow Ball had returned. He looked pleased. I enjoyed the cheeseburger and chocolate shake, the time with my friends, and was overjoyed we were back in the real world and that the Rainbow Ball had returned. After dinner, we took the bus home. Matt accompanied TK on a different bus.

At home, mama asked me how I was, glancing at Mack.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night," I apologized.

"Becca, come sit by me."

I went over and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Dear child, daddy and I know you have a responsibility. Although it may seem hard at times, do your best and you will never let anyone down."

Daddy came in.

"That's right. Even when danger arises, you must face up to it with only one goal: overcoming any danger, saving your friends and the digital world, and restoring it to its natural state. That is something your mama and I learned a long time ago. We learned much of the same lessons you have. We failed at one part."

"So, you were digidestined?"

"Yes, we were. It changed our lives forever just as it will change yours. We were different from you and your friends. We were called Digital Warriors and helped our digimon partners fight, instead of it just being them who did the fighting."

"What were your greatest strengths?" I asked.

"What do you think?" mama asked, gently.

I thought for a moment. Daddy is very smart. His intelligence is what contributed to his getting to the top, being in high ranks. Mama was hospitable and had servitude.

"Daddy, is your greatest strength, knowledge?"

Daddy looked pleased and sighed wistfully. He began to look more refreshed, as if remembering happier times with his digimon partner.

"Close. My greatest strength is wisdom."

"Mama. Your greatest strength, is it..."

"Mine is humility."

I told them what my greatest strength was.

"It's not surprising. We always knew you were different," said mama.

There was something in the way she said that, that sounded like they were hiding something or knew something more than they let on. I glanced at Mack. He was closely observing the situation.

"We also knew someone who had the same strength as you," mentioned daddy.

I knew it!

"You're talking about Alex, aren't you?"

Both of my parents nodded. Mama looked close to tears. Daddy looked uneasy.

"What was Alex like?"

"We'll tell you a brief summary of our adventures. This will hopefully clear things up," said daddy.

Their adventures went like this:

_There were eight teenagers who were transported to the digital world one summer, years ago. The leader, Jason, was sixteen and stood for courage. His digimon was Tyrannomon. His rival, Cole, was also sixteen and stood for loyalty. His digimon was Leomon. Then there were my parents, Nicholas and Ella. Nicholas was fifteen, stood for wisdom and his digimon was Flymon. Ella was also fifteen, stood for humility and her digimon was MarineAngemon. The next two were Robbie and Alicia, who were thirteen and stood for hope and light. Robbie's digimon was Centarumon and Alicia's digimon was Unimon. _

_Last of all, there was Alex, who was seventeen, and stood for peace. His digimon was Arielmon. Both of them later suffered a terrible fate. It happened because of Alex, but his friends didn't step in and help him to realize his mistake and come back to the light. When his greatest strength was corrupted, he went into limbo and was a restless wanderer, neither alive nor dead. Arielmon was so heartbroken and very angry. How could his partner do this to him. None of the teens could console him. He wandered away and soon became brainwashed and trapped by the Dark Master (the real one, not Dark KingSilverymon). The teens and their digimon searched everywhere for Arielmon, still grieving over Alex and that they could have helped their friend but didn't. They later found Arielmon and noticed he had changed for the worst. He had been turned to the dark side. They reluctantly fought against him but to no avail. They were utterly defeated. Arielmon couldn't bring himself to completely destroy his former friends and left. The teens and their digimon decided not to mention to anyone what really happened. They spread the story around that the Warrior of Peace "no longer exists", even though they knew what really happened to him, and that what happened to his digimon "remains up in the air" since Arielmon is an angel digimon, often flying up in the air. The teens were so heartbroken to have to make this hard, hard choice. _

_The fight with the teens must have taken a lot out of Arielmon, as he never showed his face to them again. The teens later returned home after a heartfelt good-bye to their digimon partners. _

I thanked my parents for being understanding and revealing to me and Mack what had happened with them. I went upstairs with Silver (he had changed back to his regular form) and ran into Jeb.

"Where were you, Sis?"

"I... was busy with Silver. We had important work to do."

"I don't understand. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry. Besides, Silver is always here to protect me."

Jeb seemed uneasy but went to his room. I went to my room with Silver and checked my email before relaxing in the easychair to watch a movie on the DVD player. Silver cuddled up on the rug and relaxed.

"I figured your parents were digidestined," he mentioned, sleepily.

"Yes, well. You were right. It's kind of weird in a way. But, I'm glad they understand why we're not always going to be around."

"Yes. They're good in that way, among other ways. Here's the Rainbow Ball back," said Silver, throwing the Rainbow Ball to me.

It floated in mid-air and landed on my lap.

"I'm glad we're back safe and sound."

Silver said nothing. The Rainbow Ball glowed. I wondered why it did. I didn't know why but it had glowed because of a dark and sinister plan brewing and the Rainbow Ball was glowing to try to communicate a warning. All it showed was the rainbow-coloured sparkles and the purple rose. I figured it must have had a good reason. I would later find out just how important that one glow had been. I dozed off in the easychair, exhausted from all that had happened.

**Silver's Perspective**

The rainbow ball bumped into me, stirring me from being half-asleep. I yawned and stretched, noticing Becca asleep in the easychair. I turned into Mack and gently picked my partner up and laid her down in bed, tucking her in. Then I shut off the movie, DVD player and TV, turned out the light and went to sleep.

I was pleased Becca's parents had informed us of their adventures and what had happened with Alex and Arielmon. Becca and I knew a little bit before, but not all. Her parents cleared it right up. I was also interested in meeting the other digidestined on the early team.

**Becca's Perspective**

I explained to the principal as calmly and truthfully as I could without revealing where my friends and I had been yesterday. I even offered to take full responsibility for missing school, even if it meant getting detention and going to detention in the place of my friends as well so they wouldn't have to, especially considering how much they had helped Silver and I. If it hadn't of been for them, Silver and I would still be in the dreamworld and eventually completely forget about the reality of what was going on the real and digital world.

The principal had been worried, thinking my absence had something to do with the kidnapping, until he heard from my parents. Mack was hiding, visible enough for only me to see him.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. There was something I needed to do. And I needed my friends' help."

I closely watched him, wondering what he would decide.

"I'm just glad you're back and that your parents called. You will need to catch up from yesterday and have been marked as absent. Just try not to let it happen again. If you need to do something, do it after school or on weekends."

"Yes. I will. Thank you, sir."

I left. Mack met up with me in the hall.

"You're a very courageous girl, especially considering the dark digimon are still being a threat to you."

I looked down. The dark digimon being a threat didn't bother me as much as before, considering I was braver now and had the support of Silver and my friends. It was hopeful that Silver's brother had changed back to his original form, physically. Now, he just needed his mind and heart to be changed back. I wondered how everyone would treat him when he turned good again. I hoped they would treat him well as it wasn't his fault for being turned into the dark master because of brainwashing and a virus.

For a couple months, until the winter holidays, there were no more threats to the digital world during that time. Silver and I grew closer. I became better friends with the other children who were digidestined. Silver and I took some weekend trips to the digital world to relax and enjoy ourselves. And mom and dad informed Silver and I more about their adventures. They told me more about Alex. How he, too, had been "different" and wasn't always accepted by everyone at first. How only his digimon partner, Arielmon gave him any friendship, recognition and attention at first. They also told me that Alex, for who he really was, had a gentle, sweet and sensitive side to him, like I did. And that he didn't corrupt himself for selfish reasons. How his corruption was for good reasons and intentions and unintentional for doing something wrong but still the gravest error he had ever made, costing him and his partner and their friends greatly, and that his friends didn't do anything about what he was getting himself into, until it was too late. Silver warned me to be careful not to corrupt my crest, like Alex did with his greatest strength.

**Nightmaremon's Perspective**

I was with Dark KingSilverymon and MegaEtemon in a meeting. We were discussing Silver. Dark KingSilverymon was pleased. Our plan was to cause no threats to the Digital World for a time to weaken Silver, especially with him not being in the Digital World, but rather in the human world with his partner. Since he was out of the Digital World for long periods of time, his powers and defenses would weaken more and more. Then, when Silver was at his weakest point, we would strike. And Silver wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It was foolish for him, a digimon, to remain in the human world so long when it was being in the Digital World that gave him life and energy. Plus, since Silver hadn't had to use his powers for so long, he wouldn't realize how weak they would become, especially since he needed to be in the Digital World to give his powers their energy. And it was I who had suggested this both to Arielmon and Dark KingSilverymon. It looked like we would win this war after all. I was beyond thrilled.


	14. 13: A Sudden Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

New chapter. Please enjoy and read and review. _**  
**_

_**Chapter 13: A Sudden Twist of Fate**_

**Becca's Perspective **

I woke up in the middle of the night. The light of the moon poured into my room through the open windows. Shadows danced off the walls and furniture. I looked over at Silver. He was still sleeping, it appeared. I walked out into the dark hallway and began to feel weird. All of a sudden, I was digitally transported to a dark space of nothingness in the digital world. Was this limbo? Arielmon appeared in front of me. He looked lighter somehow.

"What do you want with me?" I cried, starting to shake.

"Dear child of peace. Your partner is in grave danger. And so are you."

"What do you mean?" I called out, as he began to float further and further away from me.

"This is my true self using up all the energy I can to warn you. I need help. I need you to rescue me from the darkness and I am not the only one."

"You're talking about Silver's brother, aren't you?"

"He needs to be rescued, yes. But I was talking about you."

With that, Arielmon disappeared. I was back in the hallway. I sat on the floor, trembling and weeping. How could I be in the darkness and needing help? The lights turned on. Mama and daddy came out.

"Becca! What's the matter?" asked daddy.

"Tell us what's wrong, honey," said mama, kneeling on the floor in front of me.

She rubbed my shoulders.

"I can't. I...I...need to go."

My parents understood I was talking about the digital world. I got up and went into my room to wake Silver up. I rubbed Silver's shoulders.

"Come on, Silver. Wake up," I told him, gently.

I looked at the Rainbow Ball. It looked dim and lifeless, more like an ordinary ball than the Rainbow Ball. I turned on the light. The petals of the purple rose were beginning to fall off.

"No!" I cried out.

Mama and daddy rushed into the room. Then they saw how flushed and sweaty I was, since the light was on. I was sick. And so were Silver and the Rainbow Ball. I looked at my crest. It was beginning to turn black.

"It looks like history is beginning to repeat itself," replied daddy.

I wailed. Mama came over to me and wrapped me in a big hug.

"Dear, you need to go to the digital world and make things right again. Take as much time as you need," she told me.

"That's right. Although we can't help you out of this, being as it's something you need to fix on your own, we love you and are rooting for you. Please child, don't enter limbo like Alex did. We couldn't stand it if something bad ever happened to you, especially if it was entering limbo," cried daddy, with teary eyes.

A tear slipped down mama's cheek. They were really worried about me. I couldn't let history repeat itself. I couldn't. I nodded at them, even though I was scared out of my mind of entering limbo. It was the holidays, so there was no school for awhile, erasing that concern. I took the Rainbow Ball and placed it beside Silver. I touched both of them with one hand and used the digivice to transport all three of us to the digital world.

We arrived in a windy and rainy place in the digital world. The place where we were was in a meadow near a large forest. A river ran through the forest. Silver looked a little revived once we were back in the digital world.

"What is going on? Is it all my fault?" I wondered.

I felt so alone. Silver was unconscious still and the Rainbow Ball wasn't responding. This had happened before, I realized. Back when Arielmon captured me and told me the truth about some things and caused me to get angry and hurt, was nothing compared to now. Yet, what had I done to begin to corrupt my crest?

"I'm so sorry," I cried.

Tears from my eyes dripped onto Silver and the Rainbow Ball. Silver's snout twitched and the Rainbow Ball began to glow, faintly. Silver began to stir.

"B...ecca..."

Silver was very weak.

"Silver! Are you alright?"

Silver remained limp in my arms.

"I...f-eel...so...weak..."

I closed my eyes. Another tear dripped onto Silver, wetting his fur.

"I'm so sorry, buddy. It's all my fault. I haven't been a good partner or friend. You've suffered all these times because of me. I don't deserve to be the child of peace."

"B...ecca.. I will...willingly...suffer even more times...for you. You...have been my dearest...friend. Be strong and brave...little one..."

I was afraid Silver would die because of me. Even though it was windy and rainy (which I loved, anyway) and I was cold and soaked, I didn't care. I stayed right by Silver's side, and the Rainbow Ball, too.

"Silver, you're losing energy fast. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I did wrong to hurt you this badly. It seems I'm always hurting you in some way. I don't deserve to have you as my partner and friend. I've never seen you this sick before."

I was sick, too. But I didn't care.

"And Rainbow Ball? Have you tried to tell me something and I failed to listen? Is that why everything is such a mess right now? Please forgive me."

"They might. But I won't," growled a voice.

MegaEtemon. I stood up in front of Silver and the Rainbow Ball and spread out my arms to protect them. MegaEtemon saw this. He laughed and hooted and couldn't stop. Tears spilled out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"You...you're just a child and you stand up to me, a digimon and a mega one for that matter?"

"I don't care. I don't care if you use your powers against me and hurt me. _I deserve it for everything I did._ I won't let you hurt Silver or the Rainbow Ball," I said, shakily, showing more confidence than I felt inside.

I was weak myself, but Silver and the Rainbow Ball were even weaker. I couldn't let anyone hurt them. I felt the presence of Alex with me, giving me strength, helping me with something he had once failed to do. MegaEtemon decided to use this for his advantage. He rushed at me and took me to the river and dropped me down into the freezing, icy water below. Since I was a good swimmer, I used whatever strength and skill I had left to swim to the banks of the river, even though I was sick, weak and cold. The icy-cold water stung my joints and made my skin numb. I looked up at the gray skies.

"Help me," I cried.

The digidestined heard me and transported themselves to the digital world. They were on the riverbanks and saw me struggling. Matt and Tai rushed into the cold water to help bring me out. Their teeth were chattering and goosebumps broke out on their skin as it had with me. Finally, they reached me, and helped bring me ashore. The rest of my friends met up with me. Their digimon were with them.

"Becca!" they cried.

"She's sick," mentioned Sora.

"We'd better get her some place warm so she doesn't catch cold or hypothermia," said Joe.

They helped me over to a lonely house in the meadow, but we didn't go in. I looked around for Silver and the Rainbow Ball. They were gone. MegaEtemon must have taken them away. Either that or they were deleted. I was heartbroken. I hoped and prayed the dark digimon wouldn't do anything to hurt my dear friends, especially considering how weak they were.

"Please don't die," I whispered.

My friends looked worried.

"Where is Silver?" Tai asked.

"MegaEtemon took Silver and the Rainbow Ball away. Either that or they were deleted. If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself," I sobbed.

TK came over. He looked sweet and innocent.

"Don't cry, Becca. We'll find them. Both of them are strong. They won't give up without a fight," he reassured.

This hardly cheered me up. Silver couldn't die. He needed me just as much as I needed him, even though I had failed him numerous times. Patamon looked up at me from the top of TK's hat.

"Becca, I died once. Rather, I was deleted. But I came back as a digiegg. It is the miracle of life in the digital world. The same thing will happen to Silver if he happens to get deleted."

I knew TK and Patamon were trying to cheer me up and I appreciated this as much as I could while suffering from heartache. A thought occurred to me.

"Are you sure Silver will come back as a digiegg? He was created as an imperial digimon."Sora walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. All digimon will come back as an egg."

"Tentomon," Izzy called his partner over to him.

Tentomon flew over to Izzy.

"Yes, Izzy. What is it?"

"See if you can find out where we are. Also find out if the Dark Castle is nearby."

The bug digimon flew off.

**Silver's Perspective**

A fuzzy image appeared before my eyes. I shook my head to try to clear away the fuzziness from my vision. I realized that I was in the throne room, lying on the cold, stone floor like a dead dog. The dark digimon around me were sneering and jeering at my helpless condition. The throne room was dim, lit only by torches. Looking up, as far as I could see, there was my brother giving MegaEtemon a handful of digidollars for my capture. I was so weak, I couldn't even move. But, my concern was for Becca. How was she getting along? Was she okay?

I was also concerned about her crest of peace beginning to go corrupt. I knew it could corrupt easily because of how vital it was, making it more vulnerable than the rest. My question was: why did it go corrupt?

I couldn't think long about that as a blast sounded in the throne room and echoed off the walls. All of the dark digimon grew frantic and panicky. I heard my brother yell and shout orders. What is going on? Peering up at the ceiling, I caught a glance at a feathered wing. Arielmon. Then I fainted.

Water dripped nearby. The stench in the air was mouldy. A clatter of chains filled my ears. I struggled to open my eyes.

"No, no. Don't struggle. You need to regain your strength," spoke a voice.

It sounded like Arielmon.

"W-What happened?" I whispered.

"I almost had them. I almost got you out, Silver. But your brother hurtled an attack at me and I fell."

"A-Arielmon...why...did you help...me?"

"I can see now that you are not a threat to me. Your brother may have begun to realize that before but now, Nightmaremon has poisoned his mind again. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Why do you need forgiveness?"

I already knew the answer. I just wanted to hear it from his lips.

There was silence for a short moment.

"I need you and Becca now more than ever. I failed to uphold my position as a digimon who stood for peace and instead turned to the dark side. I have learned some information which may be of help."

Arielmon's voice began to grow quieter.

"Then it may have been a blessing in disguise for you to turn to the dark side, even though the reasons weren't good or pleasant."

I found new strength and opened my eyes. Arielmon hung his head.

"Silver, I know who the dark master is. The real one. Your brother is just a pawn in the hopeless game the dark master is playing. Silverymon will not be able to handle the evil and darkness inside him for much longer. He needs to be healed and soon, before it's too late for him. The dark master is using Silverymon as a puppet to fulfill his evil purposes."

I waited in eager anticipation to what Arielmon could inform me about regarding the one, true and real dark master.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What information will Arielmon tell Silver? Will Silverymon be healed before it's too late? Will Becca find and rescue her partner? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.


End file.
